Enemy of the Empire
by TbsRuleTheTracks
Summary: Her adventure begins when young Elizabeth unknowingly stumbles upon a dragon egg. She falls quickly for Eragon but Galbatorix is determined to have her on his side. Will she be able to figure out where her loyalties lie before it's to late?
1. Discovery

The forest was calm, the early summer heat causing many creatures to remain near a water source and in the shade during this heat. It was the perfect time for walking to clear my head. As I walked along a deer-made trail among the trees, beside me to my right a little ways from me, I heard a loud snap, as if something or someone had broken a large tree branch, only a bright flash of light accompanied it. I jumped, turning and looking in that direction cautiously, watching and listening intently. Whatever it was, it had scared some rabbits and birds out of their places, for I could hear the rabbits running through the brush and birds squawking and flying through the leaves. After the animals calmed, nothing else occurred, and I saw nothing moving, I cautiously walked to where the sound had come from.

I looked around cautiously, confused when I saw absolutely nothing. I stepped forward into the brush and felt my foot brush something hard but smooth. I looked down and blinked. At my feet was a medium sized purple stone, a little smaller than a normal sized watermelon, with what looked like white or silver veins covering it. I blinked and nudged it cautiously with my foot, curious about what it was. I had never seen a rock so smooth, not naturally or even at a master's hands. I looked around, then cautiously picked it up, blinking in surprise at how light it was. It was almost as if I had picked up a few normal sized pebbles from along a lake, much lighter than this stone should have been for its size. I glanced around nervously, then looked at it closely, suspiciously, ready to drop it and run if needed, if it seemed to attract something or cause something to happen which would harm me.

After what seemed like forever of dead silence in the trees while studying this stone, I decided it was safe and to take it home. Tomorrow the traders were due to arrive in town, so I could take it to find if anyone could take it or tell me what it was. First, I had to get it home and past my parents, and somehow convince them that I needed to go into town to the traders on my own tomorrow. I walked back to where I had left my mare tied to a fallen log and took a blanket I had wrapped my lunch in for today and wrapped it around the stone to protect it from scratching. It was cool in my hands, even through the blanket, which was also a mystery for me. I shook my head, sighed, and placed the bundle back into the pack I had tied behind my saddle.

As I untied the mare's reins, I glanced up to the sky and sighed. The sky was starting to darken, the sun getting close to the horizon. _I should return home… My parents will never let me go to the traders tomorrow if I do not return soon. _I thought, sighing, as I swung up into the saddle. I nudged her into a trot back to the road that, if I turned left from where this trail met the clearing the road ran through, would lead me to town, and to turn right led me to my home. Soon, I broke out of the trees into the clearing, guiding the mare to the road and turning her right, urging her into a run, galloping down the road towards her house, praying silently to whatever gods would listen that her parents would forgive her and allow her to go to town.

Her home was only 5 miles from the small town of Furnost, which is near the shore of the lake Tüdosten. After only a couple of minutes of running along the road, listening to the steady droning beat of my mare's hooves on the solidly packed road, I saw my house on the horizon, quickly growing. It was set back a ways from the road, but clearly visible on the flat ground. It was a small farmhouse with a decent sized barn and field beside it. It was not much, but it was home. They had moved here when she was younger, and lived here for a few years now. They had moved here from Carvahall, a small village in the north, near the northern end of the Spine, between the mountain range, and the elven forest, Du Weldenvardan. That had been several years now, and she was adjusted to the life here.

Soon, she was stopping the mare near the door to the barn, dismounting and leading the young mare in and removing the saddle and bridle. I brushed her and put her in her stall, feeding and watering her, then picking up the bundle that had the mysterious stone. I went to the house, sneaking in through the back door and up the back stairs leading to the second floor, where my room was. I managed to get in my room and to hide the bundle before I heard my mom yell, "Elizabeth, is that you?" I sighed.

"Yes mom! I just got back." I called back, going to my door.

"Get downstairs right now, young lady! Your father and I need to have a word with you!" She called back, sounding relieved but angry. I sighed, but instead of pressing their patience, went straight downstairs. I needed to be on my best behavior right now, if I wanted any chance of going to town tomorrow.

"Yes ma'am?" I said, respectfully, walking into the lounge. She was seated in her chair, looking tense and stern, my father standing near our fireplace, staring out the window into the distance where, just barely visible from our home, you could see the very faint shimmer from the surface of the lake. He looked over when I stopped in the doorway, a look of worry in his eyes.

My father had always been more compassionate towards me, having grown up as a farmers' son, while mom was the stricter one of the two, having been raised a rich merchants daughter, very prim, proper, and strictly upright in behavior and appearance. It was miracle how they had somehow met, fallen in love, and convinced her father had allowed her to marry him, but somehow, the miracle occurred. In addition, because of the marriage, as with all marriages, a child was born to them within only a couple of years. I was a single child, and always would be, because of a complication during her labor with me, which had caused her to be unable to have any other children. Sometimes, I was thankful, but many times, I wished that I would have siblings so that her intense focus, and occasional scorn at my choices of appearance or in different things, would not be focused directly on me. However, that was a lost prayer to the gods, because a young sister or brother never came.

"Come sit down, young lady." She said, voice chill and sharp, a tone I knew meant I was in for one of her many lectures about my behavior and how I needed to act more like a lady and less like a young, wild boy. I, however, just nodded and took a seat in my chair and looked at my feet until her sharp voice said "Look at me while I am speaking to you." I looked up, at her, seeing dad moving to sit in his chair beside me. I looked at him, then at my mother.

"Mother, I am sorry that I am late. I can ex-"She cut me off, not letting me finish as she scowled and spoke.

"Young lady, do you realize how worried I have been? You were only supposed to be gone until the heat of the day, not until the sun was setting. Where have you been all day?" She demanded. I sighed softly.

"I lost track of time while lying in a clearing, mother. I found a small creak leading to the lake and a clearing alongside it, and ate lunch there then swam during the heat of the day and was lying under a tree, and didn't realize how much time had passed." I said softly. It was complete truth. I had done all that before discovering that stone, which I had decided, upon seeing her mood, it would be better to not tell her of.

"You were to be home hours again, and you tell me that you are so late just because of lying under a tree? I do not believe that." She said, coldly. I sighed.

"It is the truth, mother… I was lying under a large tree near the stream and must have fallen asleep. I'm very sorry, mother." I said, apologetically.

"I have been beyond worried about you, Elizabeth! You know how I feel about you being out of the house near dark, with that-that killer running loose across this country of ours!" She said, truly seeming to sound worried and frightened. I sighed.

"I am assuming you still mean that Dragon Rider from in the north who refuses to serve the King?" I said, sighing softly. My mom was an extreme supporter of the King, willing to have handed everyone she knew, including me, to him with no questions if he told her that it would help the kingdom. I, however, hoped that the new rouge Dragon Rider would be able to avoid and survive long enough to learn enough to be able to defeat Galbatorix.

"Of course I am referring to that killer!" She said, angrily. I sighed. "No one knows where he is, but last time he was sighted and reported, he was heading south, this way actually!" She said.

"Mother, you know I do not agree with your views on him… Besides, I am well capable of defending myself, and I know the land around here by heart, so I would be able to escape even if something did happen." I said. _Not like I would need to because he is not a killer just because he killed soldiers. He is not a killer at all; he is just trying to survive. _I thought to myself, but not saying it because it would only lead to more fighting. I stood, impatiently, looking down on my mom, who stood as well. She was a rather petite woman, and I had gotten my fathers' height… Most people my age looked up to me, literally.

"Elizabeth, you do not talk in that tone to your mother." I heard my dad's gruff, stern voice say. I closed my eyes and bowed my head as he said, "We only want what's best for you, and want you to be safe."

"Thank you for the worry, but I am capable of protecting myself… I am late only because I lost track of time, and did not realize how late it was getting. As soon as I did, I came straight home." I said, sitting back down, calmly, trying to move past that little argument with them.

They both looked at each other and then my mother sighed and nodded. "I believe you dear. I'm sorry for yelling, but you know how we hold you to keeping yourself safe and obeying us when we say to be back by a certain time." I nodded.

"I know, mother." I said softly. She nodded.

"It's time for you to go to bed, but first, you need to eat. Your plate is on the table waiting." I nodded and got up, moving to the kitchen as they went to their room. I went to the table, sat down, and quickly ate my cold dinner, quiet, and the house silent.

As soon as I finished, I put the plate away and went up the stairs to my room. I closed the door to my room quietly and changed into one of my nightgowns, thinking. _Well, if I want a chance for them to forgive me and to allow me to go to town tomorrow, I will need to do something special…_ As I lay down in bed, I tried to think of something I could do, staring at the bundle that was wrapped up and nestled between my pillow and the wall. _I can get up early and make them breakfast and get all my chores done! If I have nothing to do, they will let me go, as long as I behave until then._ I smiled and rolled onto my side, yawning. _Well, I will need to get some sleep then… Tomorrow is going to be a long day… _ I thought, slowly falling asleep, my dreams alight with my dreamt up world of peace and Dragon Riders, and of me being one of the great Dragon Riders in the world….


	2. Two Strangers

When I woke up, it was very early, earlier than I normal would have awoken. That was the first thing I noticed. The second thing was a clicking and cracking sound. I looked around my room, confused about what was making that noise, when I saw that rock was shaking and had fallen to my floor and was rolling around. It quickly calmed down as I watched it, and stopped making any noises and any movements. I sighed and yawned, then picked it up, wrapping it in a blanket and placing it in my pack, cushioned by other blankets to keep it from making noise if it started again, although I didn't know what it was that had caused that.

I yawned and quickly got dressed in a simple dress that could be used for traveling, in hopes that they would agree to letting me go, then went down into the kitchen to make breakfast. I started up the fire and let it build up its heat and strength while I went into the cellar and got what I was going to use to make breakfast. I brought up some bacon, and set it on the counter while I pulled on my boots and went out to the chicken house. I got some eggs and came back in, pulling out our iron skillet, setting it on its rack over the fire, letting it heat up for a moment before cooking the eggs. As they finished, I took them off, placing them on three plates, and then cooking the bacon.

As the bacon sizzled in the pan, I heard my parents wake up and start to get dressed. As I took the bacon off and put it on the plates, I heard them come out. While I was out getting the eggs, I had cut a few roses from the garden, placed them in my mom's glass vase and had watered them, putting it on the table, along with a few irises, which were my dad's favorite flowers while the rose was my moms. They came into the dining room as I set the plates down, and my mom blinked in surprise.

"Elizabeth? Why did you cook this lovely breakfast?" My mother asked, surprised but smiling. I rarely cooked, but when I did, it usually ended up good. I smiled, gesturing for them to sit down as I moved to my seat and sat as well.

"This is my apology for last night. I hope it turned out well." I said, honestly.

"It is excellent. Did you use the fresh bacon?" My mom asked as we ate.

"Yes mom. If it was to be saved, I am sorry. I'll get some more." I said, smiling. "I wanted the best for this breakfast. I hope you will forgive it." I said softly. The last of the food was eaten in silence, as we all thought and woke up more with the food and milk. We were all enjoying the breakfast, and the scent of the fresh flowers sitting in the center of the table wafting over us. As we finished, we sat back in our seats, relaxing. Soon, I got up to clean the dishes and looked at my parents. "Mother, Father, may I go to town today? The traders are coming, and I'm running out of the purple and blue silk threads for the dress I've been making." I said softly. "If I wait, the weather may become too cold by the time for them to return." I said. _They probably will not let me. Not after last night's argument, at least._ I thought sadly, watching as they exchanged looks. I only hoped that the breakfast was enough of an apology to allow them to let me go. After a moment, my father chuckled.

"I knew a simple breakfast with no questions was too good to last." He said lightly, smiling. My mother smiled and nodded.

"As did I. Yes, you may go dear. Just so long as you promise to cook us breakfast again soon." She said, smiling. "And that you return soon enough to cook dinner for us." She added. I smiled and nodded.

"Of course, mother!" I said happily, smiling. "Thank you." I added, drying my hands and hugging them both, kissing my mothers cheek. My father smiled and kissed my forehead.

"Go get ready to go, darling. You can take Rain again today, so hurry, but be patient with her." He said, smiling. I nodded and ran up to my room, changing into a riding dress and my boots, pulling my hair into a braid and tying it with a leather strip ribbon. After I dressed, I went down and got some bread, a pouch of water, bringing them up and stowing it away in my pack. I wrapped the egg up in a small spare blanket as extra padding and protection for it, before placing it in my pack as well. I folded up my half-made dress and placed it over the egg, to hide it incase my mother looked, and to allow me to find the correct colors. I did need the thread, but it was a convenient excuse. I got some money out of a pouch I stored my allowance in for times when I went to town to buy something for myself, but especially for when the traders were in town.

I returned downstairs, kissing my mothers cheek and hugging my father, telling them I would be back to fix dinner and went outside to go fetch Rain. However, I saw her saddled and bridled, standing tied to the front rail of our porch, and I smiled, silently thanking my father as I untied her rein and swung into the saddle, turning her towards the road.

When we rode onto the road, I could see the fresh prints and ruts left by the traders and smiled. They had arrived very late last night, apparent by the tracks. I smiled and urged her into a steady lope towards the distant town. As we went, I saw a shadow pass over us and glanced up, seeing an eagle flying through the sky, coasting on the wind that was blowing high up. I smiled, taking a deep breath of fresh air and closing my eyes. "Rain, it's an amazing feat that something as majestic and beautiful as an eagle can live in this cursed land… I'm sure it'll be safer for more such majestic things as them if Eragon and his dragon can someday defeat Galbatorix. He would make a better king than Galbatorix ever has been, from what I have heard about him." As if in answer, Rain snorted, tossing her head as she loped on down the road.

Soon, I slowed her to a walk to rest, and after a while of just walking slow as she wanted, she snorted and neighed in fright, rearing up. I nearly fell off, surprised and confused, when I heard a rattling and clacking from my pack on the rear of the saddle. I reined her in and held her steady, taking my pack off her back and climbing down. She calmed as I took the pack off her, but was still jumpy and tense, not wanting the pack near her. I set it down, leading her to the edge of the trees and loosely tying a rein to a branch on a fallen log, then going back to get the pack and sitting on the log. Rain watched me, eyes bright with either fright or curiosity, I couldn't tell. I slowly pulled the stone from my pack to look at it, since it was still shaking and rattling, but as I did, Rain neighed in fright, rearing and pulling the rein from the branch, and ran off, back towards home.

I groaned, watching her go. There went any chances of going to town ever again, at least alone. I sighed and shook my head, then looked at the stone despairingly. "This is your fault… I should just leave you here." I muttered, annoyed. As if in response, the stone rattled once more then fell still. I sighed and looked around and sighed. I set the stone down on the ground between my feet and watched it. "What? Now that you've scared my horse away you're not going to do anything?" I muttered, sighing. When it did nothing, I sighed. "Alright.. I'm still going into town, despite Rain running away." I said, picking it up, placing it back into my pack and standing. As a shortcut around the wide turn in the road, I turned into the trees to keep from walking out of my way. As I entered the trees, I heard a pair of hoof beats and turned, curious as to who else was going into the town, seeing as how we were the furthest family from town. Squinting my eyes, I saw it was two young men, both about my age, on horses, going at a steady, quick trot. One was on a brown horse, the other on a beautiful pure white one. I blinked, then shook my head, continuing to walk. I didn't recognize either of them as being men who lived nearby, and I did not want to deal with strangers.

But, before I could get completely into the trees, I heard one call, then the hooves speed up, and I turned my head and blinked when I saw them galloping towards me. I blinked, then turned and quickly disappeared into the trees, which were too thick for horses, hoping they weren't going to follow me. I quickly found, though, that I was not so lucky, as they reached the edge of the trees and dismounted. "Miss!" I heard one of them, the one on the white horse, call. I blinked, then slid behind a tree as they both entered the woods, tying their horses to trees as they looked for me.


	3. The Meeting

I watched the two strangers warily as they came closer, watching me. The egg became calm once more. The one with black hair whispered to the brown haired one and the brown haired one nodded and they said "Hello." And the black haired one went deeper into the forest.

"Hello," I said to the brown haired one. "Who are you?" I asked him, standing up to show him my height and I was shocked that he looked me straight in the eyes, without looking up or down. I was used to boys and men alike to have to look up to look into my eyes.

"Hello. I am Eragon." He said smiling.

_Could he be the Eragon?_ I wondered. _The Dragon Rider, who is running from Galbatorix and the Ra'zac? If it is really Eragon, he looks a lot different than I remember him from my childhood in Carvahall._ I asked him out loud, "Are you the Eragon? Dragon Rider, escaping from Galbatorix and the Ra'zac?" I said.

He nodded "I'm not escaping or running from Galbatorix and the Ra'zac really. I'm going to help the Varden, help them destroy Galbatorix because he sent the Ra'zac to try and find Saphira, my dragon, and me. It seems that it's not going to be long before you're like me though." He said with a slight smile.

"What do you mean?" I said, shocked.

"Well, you'll find out soon. Lets go deeper into the forest with Murtagh and Saphira so we have no chance of being found." He started walking away and I picked up the stone and my pack and I followed him.

We walked into a clearing just big enough for what it held. I jumped and gasped when I saw this huge sapphire blue dragon resting on the other side of the clearing. I knew I had gasped because all of them, Eragon, the dragon, who I knew was Saphira, and the black haired person, who I guessed to be Murtagh, looked at Eragon and me.

Murtagh exchanged looks with Eragon and then they smiled at me. Murtagh walked up to me. "Hello, I'm Murtagh. What's that in your arms?" he asked with a curious glance at the stone, which I dropped suddenly because it started to crack open, squeaking like a mouse looking for food.

I sat down beside it, staring at it, as did Murtagh and Eragon. Saphira merely craned her neck so she could look straight down at the egg, which I now knew was not a stone, but an egg, that was starting to crack. A piece fell away.

"Oh! It's so cute!" I exclaimed when the rest of the egg fell away and a little purple creature plopped onto the ground and looked up at me and squeaked and started waddling towards me. I picked it up and I felt like a huge lightening bolt was going up my arm and into my body and I fell sideways and couldn't move. I slowly got feeling back into my body and I slowly sat up and I felt a pair of hands helping me to sit up and helping to hold me up and I saw Murtagh getting a blanket and coming towards me with it. _That must mean it's Eragon holding me upright! _I thought happily and I smiled and then I felt him putting a blanket around my shoulders and I smiled at him and said, "Thanks. That felt like I was going to die! Did anything like that happen to you when you touched Saphira Eragon?"

"Yes, I felt like I was going to die also. What hand is tingling?"

"Both."

"Both?"

"Yes."

"Let me see."

I showed him and gasped. "What is that on my hands!?"

"It is your Gedwëy Ignasia. It means "shining palm." I never heard of anyone getting two, but you touched it with both hands at the same time, so it happened on both hands. I only have it on my right hand." He showed me and I looked at mine and smiled.

"Well, I guess I am special. I have two Gedwëy ignasia and you only have one! Ha!" I laughed with everyone else. I picked up the dragon and nothing happened so I held it close to me and Murtagh and Eragon smiled at me and then at Saphira, who had pulled her head away as soon as the egg had fallen apart and she had gotten a good look at it, and she snorted with what I thought was laughter because of the shape of her mouth.

After I recovered, I picked up my dragon and held it close to me. Murtagh and Eragon smiled at me and then at Saphira, who had pulled her head away as soon as the egg had fallen apart and she had gotten a good look at it, and she snorted with what I thought was laughter because of the shape of her mouth.

All of a sudden I felt like my mind had been opened up, like a wall that had been built around it had crumbled, and I felt curious, but I realized it was the baby dragon in my arms that was curious and I had just felt it's mood. I was shocked and pulled away from it until it felt like it had before, but I felt something pushing against it and I slowly lowered the what seemed to be defenses and I knew it was Saphira, Eragon, and my dragon that entered my thoughts because I heard Eragon say in my head, _Now that you know how your dragons consciousness feels, let only it into your thoughts unless it's an emergency or it's me and Saphira. If someone gets a hold of your thoughts, they can make you do just about anything. Do you want me to demonstrate?_

_Sure._ I thought because I figured he was explaining this in my head for a reason and I decided to keep it up, to try and show that I CAN understand certain things such as this.

_Okay, but be prepared. I first need you to think of something that you find sensitive to your daily life, and don't worry. I won't tell anyone about it._

I started thinking about my feelings for him, how I have had a crush on him ever since the year, many years ago, that my family had lived in Carvahall. I felt him jump a little in his consciousness; I knew he wasn't prepared for that and I hoped he wouldn't hold that against me. He must not have remembered me.

_Okay,_ he said with humor in his voice. _Pretend I'm Galbatorix._

_But you are nothing like him._

_I know, just pretend. Now, see what I can make you do with that thought alone?_

I heard myself gasp and stop breathing and I felt a searing pain in my body and I screamed and gasped for breath. He stopped and I gasped.

_Sorry, your mind was refusing to let mine stop that._ I looked at him and smiled weakly.

I heard Saphira ask him, _What did you do?_

_I was showing her how people can take a thought and change it or insert a thought that causes you to do something or feel something that is totally opposite of that feeling or thought, and her mind wouldn't let me stop. It was putting up a good fight._

Well, don't do that again, said Saphira, looking at me gasping for air.

"It's okay Saphira, I'm fine now." I said as my breathing and heart rate slowed down.

_I knew you, Elizabeth. You used to live in Carvahall didn't you? _Eragon asked me with a note of recognition. _You have changed much since we last met. I didn't even recognize you._

I could feel Saphira's shock in my mind. _You know each other? _she asked Eragon.

_Yes, but let us not worry about this right now_, Eragon told her, and me.

I looked at my little dragon, to get my mind off Eragon, and I smiled because it was looking at me with worry in its eyes. I picked it up and opened my mind to it, pushing Eragon and Saphira out so I could privately talk to my dragon. _So, do you talk?_ I waited and I felt its sadness across our mind link and it shook its head. _So I guess you can't tell me what gender you are, can you?_ It shook its head again.

I looked up at the sky and saw how late it was. "Oh no! I need to get home. And I am going to be late because my horse ran off. I'm supposed to cook dinner tonight! Well, I got to get going. See you later I guess Eragon, Saphira, Murtagh." I started walking away.

I didn't realize Saphira putting her consciousness into mine so we shared thoughts. _Wait!_ she yelled. I stopped and looked at her and I saw Eragon putting things on her and taking things of a beautiful white stallion. _Eragon is going to ride me and you can ride Snowfire, the horse. We'll follow you. Do you have forests near your home? I nodded. I can hide in there and Eragon can come get Snowfire._

I said out loud. "Hey, how about in stead of that, we see if you all can stay the night. Eragon and Murtagh can stay in the house, the horses can go in our warm stable, and you can hide in the forest Saphira. Does that sound good to everyone? Only, we can't use your real names. My parents are really for the empire, and I am against it. And we don't need to worry about my parents recognizing you, Eragon, because you have changed so much since we moved.

"I'll be Evan, and Murtagh will be Manik. We have used these names before." He answered my question of how he came up with those so fast without me even asking it.

"Well, lets get going. It's almost sundown and we can't stay out at night without a fire because of the Ra'zac." Murtagh clicked and tapped his heels to his horse and the horse started out at a canter and I did the same and felt a buffet of wind as Saphira and Eragon took off. _Please, mother, let them stay the night. Please, please, please._ I thought. I looked straight ahead and got in front of Murtagh. I lead the way

Thank you for reading my first three chapters. If you have any ideas for the dragons name, suggest them! Tell me the name and the gender it's for. Thanks! REVIEW AND SUGGEST PLEASE!


	4. Home

I opened my mind to Eragon and Saphira so that they could talk to me if they wanted and I asked out loud. "How old are you Murtagh?" I saw him look at me and smile.

"I am eighteen. What is your name?" I looked at him and then at the sky where Saphira and Eragon were flying above us.

I said, "My name is Elizabeth. And before you can ask Murtagh, I am seventeen. Oh, there's my house." I said, pointing to a house that's on a hill and I start at a gallop, thinking to Eragon and Saphira, _I suggest that Saphira lands in the forest a ways away from my House and just walks there, but if that's not possible, maybe my parents won't feel the landing shock._

_It's all right, Elizabeth. I can land gently if I want. _

_Oh, I'm sorry if I caused offense on your part Saphira. I didn't mean to._

_It's fine Elizabeth. I forgive you this time._ I heard her laugh in her head and I laughed also while we were galloping to the house.

When we arrived, I dismounted and waited for Eragon to come. While I waited I went to the barn to check on Rain. She was brushed, unsaddled, and feed. I knew I was in deep mud whenever I got in for letting Rain gallop home alone. I went back to Eragon and I got my dragon from the saddle where it was sitting with me and I hugged it.

"Where can we hide it until we find out if you can stay?"

"It can stay with Saphira. She'll take care of it until we find out. Leave your pack on Snowfire so if we can stay you have an excuse for coming out and getting the baby."

I looked at it and smiled and told it in thoughts, _I am going to leave you with Saphira and you have to stay with her. Stay with her! If you don't then I'll get in big trouble._

I felt it's understanding and I smiled. "Where is Saphira?"

"She's just over there, you can see her blue scales if you look closely, but once you give her the baby, she'll go deeper into the forest," said Eragon, pointing into the forest.

I looked very closely and saw a glint of blue and I started walking towards it. When I got to her I thanked Saphira and put the baby down and it looked at me and then at Saphira and walked to her. Saphira led it deeper into the forest as I started walking back to the house. I walked out of the forest and saw Eragon and Murtagh staring at me and I blushed. They smiled and laughed and I joined in and I entered the house and went into the lounge where my parents were.

"Hello Mother, Father. I'm sorry I am late. I had some trouble with Rain as you could tell because she galloped away when I got off and got the pack off. On my way back I ran into a couple of travelers. May they stay the night?" I said that as they walked in. "He is Evan," I said, pointing at Eragon, "and he is Manik." I said, pointing at Murtagh. They were both smiling and they went over to my father and shook his hand.

"Hello. We were wondering, and Elizabeth has already stated, if we could stay the night. Tonight is supposed to be very cold and we are afraid of getting sick because we are on our way to go see our cousin, who was born only a month ago." I smiled. I saw my mom look at dad and I knew that they would say yes.

"Yes of course you may." said my mom. "But you must stay in here because we have no guest room. Go get your stuff and you can put your horses in the stable. We haven't had dinner yet. You can join us."

I felt guilty but I went out to help Eragon and Murtagh get the stuff. I reached out with my mind till I found Saphira and she let me in. _I'm coming to get my dragon; can you meet me by the forest where I gave it to you?_

_Yes. I will meet you there._

I walk into the forest and find Saphira already there and I thank her for watching my dragon and I tell her I'll get her some meat to eat.

_Do not worry about that Elizabeth, when night falls, I shall go hunt._

_Are you sure?_

_Yes._

_Okay. Good hunting!_ I smile at her and walk away holding my baby dragon.

When we walked out of the forest, Eragon handed me a blanket. "Wrap it up in here until we get it into the house. Then you can sneak some meat up to it." I smile and wrap it in the blanket.

_Calm down if you want to go inside. This is the only way to get you past my parents._ It calmed down. I smiled and asked Eragon for my pack.

"I have already taken it inside. I told your parents you were getting something from the forest when they saw you walking in there."

"Thanks. You were telling the truth though weren't you?"

"Yup. Now lets get inside, it's freezing out here."

I go inside and go up to my room. I unwrap the dragon and tell it stay quite. _I'll bring you meat after we're done with dinner. _Stay in here. It nods at me and I smile. I leave the room and go into the kitchen and I see Eragon sitting in there watching me. I smile and get some steaks from the meat room and, since the stairs to my room are hid from the lounge where my parents are, snuck them up to my room where I put them on the floor and my baby dragon came running towards them and started eating them. I went down stairs into the kitchen and Eragon stared at me and smiled and I smiled.


	5. Flashback

I smiled at Eragon and I made sure my parents were deep in conversation with Murtagh before I approached him. When I got close enough, I opened my mind a little so we could talk about things without chance of parents or Murtagh over hearing us. _It has been so long since we last saw each other. I thought to him._

_I know. Do you want to know something that no one knows?_

_Yes._

_May I count on you to not freak out?_

_Yes._

_Okay. Murtagh has fallen for you and he thinks he has a chance._

_Why?_

_Because he thinks that be maybe helping you to choose a name for your dragon once we figure out if it's a boy or girl, you'll fall in love with him if he gave you a perfect name for it._

_Oh, okay. Well, I need to get cooking. We can still talk. _With that, I walked into the kitchen. As I began to fix dinner Eragon grabbed my arm and spun me around and kissed me for what seemed forever. I enjoyed every second of it. When we came apart I smiled and turned and got some meat from the meat room and put it on the skillet and began to cook.

----------Flashback----------

I was looking up at Eragon as he introduced himself. I smiled and hugged him like all little kids do when they like someone. I smiled and played with him. We played Dragon Riders. He was my dragon and I rode on his back all around the town of Carvahall. I laughed and squealed when he roared and flapped his arms like wings. I cried when we left Carvahall and he was sick so he couldn't say good-bye.

----------End of Flashback----------

_Do you know what Eragon? I said while turning over the meat._

_No. What? I felt his eyes on my back and I smiled._

_I cried the day we left Carvahall and you weren't there to say bye and play one last game of Dragon Rider with Brom playing along. I loved how he narrated while we acted it out. And now, we both are Dragon Riders, of real Dragons, not just me riding on your back and pretending that you are a dragon. I find it ironic that we used to act like we were Dragon Riders, and now we both are Dragon Riders._

_I didn't know that you remembered those things. It was a long time ago And yes, I agree that it is rather ironic that we used to pretend we were Dragon Riders, now we are Dragon Riders._

_As do I._

I took the meat off the skillet and closed my mind and yelled, "It's ready! Hurry before it gets cold!" I started setting the table and by the time everyone was seated, I had served everything and was thinking, _I do truly like him, and not just because he's a Dragon Rider, I am one now, but because he's sweet, caring, and would do anything to protect someone he cared about._

"These are very good Elizabeth." said Murtagh. He smiled at me.

I smiled back "Thank you. I do my best when I cook to make it taste good. I add some secret spices that no one knows about." I smiled at everyone's faces, which all showed shock and wondering. I finished and said, "May I be excused?"

"Yes you may my dear." My mother replied.

"Thank you Mother." I got up, put my plate on the pile of dirty dishes, and went up into my room. I looked out the window and saw how late it was so I got undressed, and I was about to get my nightgown on when Eragon came in, gasped, and closed his eyes. I knew better than to make a noise so I just jumped and threw my nightgown on and I opened my mind and went to his and he let me in.

_It's safe now Eragon, _I said.

_Thanks._ He thought, opening his eyes to look at me in my deep purple nightgown that is a little tight. I looked down and realized which one it was because I had two deep purple nightgowns, this one and one that was looser. I laughed and smiled at him and then looked at my bed and saw the baby dragon asleep on my pillow and I fell, laughing at my dragon and at me.

I felt a pair of gentle hands pinking me up and putting me on my feet and I stopped laughing, but still giggling, and I sat down on my bed. My dragon woke up and came over to me and lay down on my lap and growled happily. I told Eragon I needed to get some rest. He smiled at me, kissed me on the cheek, and left the room. I smiled and lay down and snuggled with my dragon, which growled happily some more, and fell asleep thinking of Eragon.


	6. Before Breakfast

Ok peeps, new chapter!!!! I hope you all like it and there will me more to come soon!

* * *

I woke up to find Eragon knocking on my open door, afraid to walk in. I smile and open my mind. _Hello Eragon. Why did you wake me up so early?_

_I need to talk to you. _He said, walking in and sitting on my bed. I sit up and rest my head on his shoulder.

_What? Is something the matter? _

_Yes. I think your mother knows who I am._

_Who, Eragon or Dragon Rider?_

_Both._

_That's not good. We need to convince her otherwise._

_I know. Do you have any way of doing so?_

_Not that I can think of. I shall think about it. I promise._

_Will you promise it in the ancient language, the language of truth and magic?_

_Sure. Of course I will._ He taught me the words and I swore in the ancient language and I knew I would not be able to not do that. I smiled and hugged him and asked him to leave so I could get dressed and he smiled and kissed my cheek and left the room. I got dressed in a very beautiful and new purple dress and put my hair up in a bun with a red ribbon and smiled as I walked into the lounge and everyone stared, including Eragon. I went into his mind and he didn't realize it. I heard his thoughts and they were:

_Wow! She sure is beautiful in that dress! I'll have to get her to take that if she decides to go with us. Murtagh may think that she's wearing that for him though. That's going to be a problem. _At that point, everyone had gotten out of the shock and I guessed that Eragon had known what chair was mine because it looked like Murtagh had been pushed out of it so Eragon could sit there. He also realized I was in his been. Well, I see you know what I was thinking.

_Yes. Did you know that that's my chair?_

_Yes._

_That's why you sat in it right?_

_Correct._

_Well, could you move?_

_No. But you can sit on me._

_I may just do that!_ I said, walking towards him. When he didn't get up, I turned and threw myself down hard into his lap and I heard him grunt and laugh and I laughed also, along with everyone else in the room. The only one who wasn't laughing was Murtagh and I knew it was because I don't even talk to him.

"Well, what did I miss?" I asked after everyone had calmed down.

"Not much. Just us talking about different things, like our different views of Galbatorix." Said a weak voice from behind me and I laughed in my mind and smiled outside. Eragon was still in my mind so he was laughing also.

"Yes. Your friends seem to dislike Galbatorix very much," said my mother, scowling. I knew she thought that everyone should love Galbatorix.

I smiled. "Really? Well, I agree with my friends completely." I smiled at the face on my parent's faces. I decided to ask who was going to make breakfast.

"I thought that you could again. If you wish." My mother replied.

"I don't want to. I want to go up to my room and relax up there." I smiled again at the faces on my parents and I looked at Murtagh: He was scowling. I looked at Eragon: He was grinning happily. I got up and walked to my room. I heard Eragon tell my dad that he was going to go ride is horse for a while and would come back for breakfast. I heard the door close and I dashed up to my room and opened the window and saw Eragon looking up at me.

He smiled and walked to the barn, came out with Snowfire, got on him, looked back and smile at me, then gallop into the forest. I knew he was just going to take the horse to Saphira and then come back and come up to my room without my parents or Murtagh noticing, because he would use magic to make the window and doorways to seem the same to them and really, he was coming in. I smiled as I saw him coming out, then all of a sudden, the window looked normal, with an Eragon walking towards the house. I heard him knocking on the door and I opened it and didn't see him until he got out of the doorframe. I smiled as he stopped the magic and went to my bed and sat down. I sat down beside him and put my head on his shoulder. I wish it could be and always would be like this Eragon.

_As do I Elizabeth. You may if you wish come travel with us when we leave. I think your mother may throw Murtagh and I out if we continue to talk about Galbatorix. If she does, would you come with us? If you do, I can teach you about magic and dragons and Murtagh can teach you swordplay._

_If I did, would you stay with us as we practice is swords? I do not trust Murtagh. He seems to like my company too much to be left alone with him. Even if Saphira is there, I still want you to be there. It's not I don't trust Saphira, but I don't trust Murtagh. _

_Of course I would try to stay with you guys. But while practicing, keep your mind open only to your dragon and mine. You need to practice keeping your mind closed while fighting._

_That's fine. So you will try to remain with us while we are practicing?_

_I swear. He said in the ancient language and I smiled._

"Thanks. I appreciate it." I said out loud, pushing him out of my mind and closing it so no one but my dragon could hear my thoughts. "You need to go get Snowfire and come out of the forest on him. I can tell breakfast is almost ready."

He smiled, cast the spell again and I looked out my window and watched until I saw him disappear into the forest and I knew he was going to come out on Snowfire soon. Sure enough, he came out in about ten minutes. As he was walking out of the stable, my mother yelled that breakfast was ready so I told my dragon to stay here and I would feed it in a little bit and I walked down stairs, where Eragon was waiting at the bottom to escort me into the dining room. At least, until my dad walked past and dragged Eragon into the dining room, at which I laughed and fell down the stairs. I wasn't hurt but appreciated it when Eragon asked me if I was all right and helped me up. I pretended I was dizzy so he could have an excuse to keep a hold of me and help me into my seat.

He sat down in the chair next to me, as Murtagh was about to sit in. Murtagh scowled at him and sat down beside my father. I smiled and thanked my mother when she put food on my plate. I began eating when everyone else had food. Eragon and Murtagh both waited until I had started before they started. I almost choked on my eggs because I was laughing but I got them swallowed before anyone noticed.

* * *

Ok people, I hope you all liked this chapter! I will post the next one soon. I will be naming my baby dragon in one of the next chapters, so I would like all of you to take it upon yourselves to think of a really awesome name for the dragon. All suggestions will be appreciated and most will be considered. Only one will win though!

Please review and please suggest baby names!


	7. The Kitchen Battle

Keep suggesting names for the dragon. FYI: In the memory, eccpet for like the first time, everytime it says "I" it means it is Eragon's point of view. SHE'S SEEING WHAT HAPPENED THROUGH HIS EYES. Just wanted to make that clear.

Please read and enjoy my latest chapter:

Chapter 7 - The Kitchen Battle

* * *

I ate my eggs and smiled as Eragon tried to keep the subject away from Galbatorix and Dragon Riders. I knew it was a hopeless cause because my mom kept referring everything to the Dragon Riders or Galbatorix. I nearly gagged on my eggs when my mother asked "So, if you were a Dragon Rider, Evan, would you go to Galbatorix and support him in his hopes for a perfect kingdom?" she smiled as she saw Eragon and I exchange looks and then stare at her.

Eragon seemed to have gagged also so I swallowed and said in a weak voice "No he wouldn't mother. And if I was one, I would not go to him either." I stared at her as she glared at me. I smiled as she looked at father's indifferent face. I could not tell if he was for mom or for Eragon and I. I smiled as I saw dad look up at my mom and then at Eragon and I and smile at us and he got up and walked over behind Eragon and I and looked at my mother.

"I would do the same thing these two would do if I became a Dragon Rider. I am sorry dear, but I would. Haven't you ever noticed how every time Galbatorix comes up, I try to stay out of the conversation. I don't want to lie, but I don't want you to be mad at me. But I have had enough of this! 'Galbatorix is the best king in the world!' 'If Galbatorix ever left the throne, this land will fall into war.' I am sick of it! I have always kept my head down when it came to conversation about Galbatorix. I am done with it. Be made at me if you wish, but I am tired of being like a puppy afraid of being whipped. I love you, but I am finished." I sat there, mouth open looking from father to mother and I looked at Eragon: He was doing the same as me. I laughed in my mind and he did the same

_I never thought my father ever disagreed with my mother. Accept maybe on discipline. But, I agree with him, although I wouldn't have lasted as long as he did. I am surprised he has taken this long to do this._

_I defiantly wouldn't have._

I finished and smiled at everyone, extra long at my father and Eragon, and then I went out to the stable and saddled Rain. I climbed on and trotted out into the meadow by our house. I sat there on Rain and was talking to my dragon when I heard a branch snap and I looked back and closed my mind so tight that only my dragon could hear my thoughts, and then only faintly. I saw Eragon riding up to me on Snowfire. I groaned, because even though I liked him, I had wanted to be alone for a while. I smiled at him anyways. He trotted up to me. "Your mother has told Murtagh and I that we have to leave her house as soon as possible. It's because of your fathers, yours, Murtagh, and my point of view about Galbatorix. Do you wish to come with us?" He looked at me with pleading eyes.

"Yes of course I will come. But how did it happen?"

"May I show you a memory?"

"Yes." I said, opening my mind. I felt him entering my mind and I winced. He showed me a memory.

_I watched from Eragon's point of view me leaving the room. I heard the door close and then turned back to my mother to see her standing, looking ready to murder. I shrank back a little at her gaze, then straightened up and finished my breakfast. I stood up to go." Well, do you truly hate our good king, Galbatorix?" Elizabeth's mother asked._

_"Yes I do. I would much rather have Elizabeth ruling the country than him, and she's young and still has many mistakes to make before she is experienced. But, I defiantly wouldn't take the throne if it were offered to me." I looked at her and then at Elizabeth's father. I looked where Murtagh had been sitting. He was gone. I knew where he was: complaining to Saphira about me and my moves towards Elizabeth, and the fact she is accepting them. I looked at Elizabeth's mom as she glared at me and slowly walked around the table towards me. When she came to me, I stood my ground and stared down at her, for I was much taller than her._

_"Really? Most anyone would jump at the chance to rule a country. Why wouldn't you? It seems strange because you hate Galbatorix"_

_"I am just not ready to be in charge of almost anything. I can take care of certain things, but not an entire country. I am not ready for that."_

_"Well, you can just get out of my house."_

_"Why?"_

_"Because of your hate for our wonderful king Galbatorix! And take that Manik with you! Leave my house now before I go get the soldiers! Now!!!" I backed away as soon as she had started yelling. I stared at her and then looked at Elizabeth's father, who had stood up and walked behind the mother._

_"Honey, calm down. He wasn't trying to cause offense."_

_"I don't care!" she yelled. She was mad. "Get out of my house now!!!!!!!!!" I backed away and went out the door. I stopped to tell Murtagh it was time to go and to get the things packed. I had to go do something._

The memory ended and I knew what happened next. Eragon went out, saddled up Snowfire, and came out to me.

"I am sorry that my mother acted like that."

"It's fine. I knew we would have to leave soon anyways." I looked at him and knew my eyes must have showed my confusion because he added, "Well, your dragon will start eating more and more soon. We will have to leave now. Go get things from your room. Get plenty of riding clothes and nice clothes, because you'll have to go into towns and cities for us to get supplies."

"Okay." I said, clicking to Rain and starting at a gallop towards the house. I see Murtagh at the entrance to the stable and hear Eragon behind me. I decide split second to save time getting off Rain, so I just point her towards Murtagh and get ready and jump off her. I roll when I hit the ground and I get up and roll my shoulders, which hurt since they are what I landed on, and I run into the house. I ask my father where mother is.

"She's gone out to the road. I don't know why." I looked out the window as he was talking and I saw my mother talking to some soldiers. I groaned.

"Father, I am leaving with Evan and Manik. I wish that you would give me your blessing, and quickly. I must get going." I looked at him with what I hoped was pleading eyes. He smiled and consented and gave me his blessing and, even though I didn't ask him to, promised to not tell mother where I was. I thanked him and ran up the stairs. I grabbed my pack and put a few riding dresses, a few nice dresses. I threw in some nightgowns and riding boots. I threw in dress shoes and a blanket. I grabbed my pack and, before I ran down stairs, looked out the window. I saw my mother walking towards the house with soldiers._ I never thought I would say this, but thank goodness we have a long driveway!_ I thought, running down the stairs. I stopped and saw my dad holding out some meat and eggs.

"Here, take this meat to your dragon." He says.

"How did you know?"

"I saw it gliding and I knew already. I saw your Gedwëy ignasia. Go quickly! Run with Eragon. I knew who he was since he stepped in. I wasn't going to tell your mother though. Go! I will stall the soldiers if possible! Escape and make me Proud!" He kept yelling encouragement at me as I ran out the back door. I ran into the forest where Eragon and Saphira were waiting with my dragon and Murtagh.

"We have to go. I shall ride Saphira, you can ride Snowfire." said Eragon, handing me the reins and climbing onto Saphira. "We will have to climb quickly and hope that we are far enough back that if anyone sees us take off, we will look like a huge bird. Keep your mind open only to us!" he yelled as Murtagh and I started galloping away and my dragon, Saphira, and him took off.

* * *

PLEASE keep suggesting names for the dragon. REVIEW AND SUGGEST PLEASE!

I want a few more good reviews please and keep the baby names coming!

PLEASE REVIEW!!!


	8. Narrow Escape

I would like to make a shout out to my reviser and adviser, cuddlebear992, who also is my cousin. I would love to thank her for all of her help that she gives me, along with advise. I would also like to suggest cuddlebear992's three stories, A DragonSized Love Story, A New Rider, and her Harry Potter story, An Odd Love. Thanks for reading my story up to this point and I hope everyone had a great Christmas and new year so far. I now have school so may not be able to update as often as I was. I hope you like my story and I can't wait for your reviews. Please review my chapter. THANKS!

And remember: For God so loved the world that He gave His Only Begotten Son, that whosoever believeth in Him shall not perish but have everlasting life. John 3:19(KJV)

Chapter 8

I looked over at Murtagh. He had a grimace on his face. "What's the matter?" I yelled. Yelling was the only way we could hear each other.

"I was hoping that before we left your dragon had grown to where you could ride it! It seems safer to be flying in the air than flying across the land on horses." He yelled back. I looked at him and saw him staring at me.

_Eragon, Saphira, Murtagh wishes that my dragon was as large as Saphira is now. I think I know why._

_Why Elizabeth?_ Asked Eragon and Saphira at the same time

_Because then he could have either stayed and betrayed us or he could ride my dragon with me. I know he has fallen for me. And to me it seems that he has fallen hard. I almost wish that you had never met him._

_He has saved my life though._ Replied Eragon. _And yes, he has fallen hard for you. He wishes that he was me, for several reasons._

_Which are?_

_For one, I'm a Dragon Rider. And two is you. Three, having you like him._

_Aren't two and three basically the same?_

_Yes, but tell him that they are practically the same. He believes that even if he was me, having you means having your attention, having you like him means having you... well.... like him. So try to explain to him that they are the same, and tell me how it goes, since you aren't even supposed to know._

_Oh.... Okay. I see now. Well, I need to get out of your mind so we aren't weaken for invasion. I'll talk to you when we stop. But if it's an emergency, just have Saphira come over my barriers, because I know she can do that even when I block it so that no human, elf, dwarf, Urgal, or any animal can get in, except maybe Galbatorix._

With that, I stopped the mind link and concentrated on keeping my raven black waist length hair from getting tangled in branches and flying into my face somehow. _Problem with this length hair,_ I thought to myself, i_s it will make it easy for someone to come up and grab it._ I started looking back every now and then. The soldiers saw my baby purple dragon in the saddle with me, slowed down to point and yell, then they kicked their mounts into more speed than ever so I yelled at Murtagh and sped up, worried about Murtagh, whom I couldn't see anymore, and when I looked back to check on the soldiers and see if I could see Murtagh, I saw him fighting ten to fifteen soldiers on foot while they were on horses: his horse, Tornac, had reared, thrown him off, and bolted to catch up with me.

I saw another ten soldiers about twenty feet behind me and gaining. I groaned and hoped they wouldn't grab my hair to get me, but seconds later, I was yanked off Snowfire with a scream of pain and my dragon stayed on Snowfire and grabbed Tornac's reins. I smiled, even as the soldiers surrounded me, and I knew they thought that they could, with enough torture, call my dragon to me so they could take us to Galbatorix. I laid there on the ground, sweating in fright, but my breathing even, and two of the soldiers grabbed a handful of hair in each hand and yanked me to my feet, causing me to scream again, but I was worried about Murtagh, Eragon, Saphira, and my dragon. I was tall enough that I saw over the soldiers and I saw my dragon still on Snowfire watching me. _Stay away!_ I yelled in thoughts to it. I felt its understanding, yet still felt its worry, and felt it give a mental headshake, nodding. I grinned until the two soldiers who had a hold of my hair yanked on it again, pulling me down to my knees.

"So, what is a beautiful young woman in such a beautiful dress doing on a sweaty horse with this mongrel," he said, pointing to me, then picking up a little of my dress, and then pointing at Murtagh, "and in possession of a dragon? I would have thought that you would have went to Galbatorix as soon as it hatched for you so you could be trained, seeing as how you seem to be the type to adore our king." He said, laughing at my pain of having two strong men yanking on my hair whenever he moved his hand a certain way.

I had bent my head back, so I could have extra length in my hair, and I was looking up at the sky and I saw Eragon and Saphira circling above us, just like a hawk would be, and I groaned, seeing Saphira growing slowly but steadily larger. I looked back at the man and I smiled at him.

"See, that is where you are mistaken my good soldier. I despise our king. I would never go to him if he requested we wed. But my mother, even though she is already wed, she would go there so fast, you would think she appeared out of thin air. Maybe you should take her to Galbatorix instead of I, as I would fight every moment possible, and I know how to fight men. Women take a slightly different style, but I know how to fight them as well. So, if you wanted to see fun, put me in a twenty foot deep pit and put a man in at a time and see them fall due to the hands of a young woman."

I smiled when I saw his happy face falter and then I saw him look at four men and they grabbed two ropes, long enough for it to take two men to carry it, and approached me. I had my feet jutting out from behind me so a pair of them went back and, making sure to touch me in unnecessary places as much as possible, tied my feet up. Then the other pair came and one of the soldiers that had tied my feet up came and held my wrists together as close to my breasts as possible and allowed the others to tie my wrists up, and they, like the others, touched me as much as possible while tying me. After they were done, I tried to stand up and fell flat on my face and I heard the captain laugh and then I saw his feet coming towards me, and, putting as much weight as possible, put a foot on my behind and just stood there, with what I knew, even though I couldn't see it, must have been a huge grin on his face as the others laughed and clapped each other. He got off and I lay there while the rest came up and did the same as him. I just lay there, scowling, and all of a sudden I heard a swoop of wings and knew it was Saphira.

I smiled and then felt a pair of helpful hands helping me up and then I heard Murtagh whisper in my ear, "We don't have time to untie you, so you will have to stay like this for a while, Eragon is going to control Snowfire, while Saphira feasts and I shall ride Tornac. You will ride with Eragon and then after a little bit, switch horses with our help. Don't freak out when you feel us picking you up." With that, I heard a clatter of armor and I felt Murtagh let go and then I heard him scream at the soldiers and I saw Eragon burst out of the forest. I wanted to turn to watch the battle and to help, but I was still tied, and if I turned, I would fall.

Pretty soon, the clatter stopped and I felt two pairs of hands picking me up and I saw Eragon and Murtagh caring me towards the horses, and pretty soon, Murtagh held me for a few seconds while Eragon got on Snowfire, then he handed me up to Eragon and he jumped on Tornac and we started galloping. My dragon sat on my lap and while we were galloping on level ground, Eragon turned and tied me to the saddle with a few ropes and I knew I wasn't going to fall and my dragon just kept staring at me. I smiled at it and talked to it with thoughts and it calmed down slightly and started looking around at the blurry scenery. I smiled and joined it while Eragon and Murtagh yelled at each other, so that they could hear each other, and was talking about the soldiers and about Galbatorix. I smiled and would have joined in if I didn't have my mind full of what happened to my father. I looked back and I all of a sudden realized that we had just had a very narrow escape.


	9. The Camp

Hey, so I hope you enjoy this chapter and I can't wait for your reviews. Sorry it took so long, but I have been busy with schoolwork and working on my Harry Potter stories, Father My Child and A Mixed Up World. Hope you enjoy this chapter! Well, HERE IT IS!

After a day of riding, unable to move, and being switched from Snowfire to Tornac, we finally stopped. We were about twenty miles from my house, and had seen no sign of soldiers since our narrow escape. When we finally stopped, Eragon and Murtagh got off and made camp. They set up a tent, which I was pretty sure was for me, got me off Tornac, and untied me. I rubbed my wrists, sat down, and did the same to my ankles. I looked at the tent. "I am not sleeping in there."

"Elizabeth, we want you to have privacy." Murtagh said, after looking at Eragon. I shook my head, and repeated what I had said, only a little more forcefully.

"Liz," Eragon said, shortening my name so it was easier to say, "I insist that you sleep in there. That way you don't have to worry about us." He said, smiling. I smiled at him, but shook my head.

"I trust you, and I trust that neither of you will do anything with Saphira and my dragon around. Speaking of which, when will it be able to talk?"

"It will be able to talk in a few months. Then you can find out what sex it is and name it." Eragon replied. I thanked him, walked over, got my dragon off Snowfire, where it had rode the entire time, even when I was on Tornac, and stroked it behind the head and the back corner of the jaws. It started purring and put it's head against my chest. I smiled, grabbed my pack, sat it down by a log, and sat down on the log.

"Eragon, can you please start a fire? I will cook some meat my dad gave me with my secret spices." I smiled at their shocked, then happy faces. Apparently they liked my cooking.

"Sure." Eragon said, muttering a word.. All of a sudden, a fire was going in the little pile I had made of leaves and twigs. I added larger sticks, brought out a skillet, and put some meat in it, then put it over the fire. I added some of my spices, and let it cook. When it was done, I took it off the skillet, and put the meat on some plates I had brought with me. We ate, and then got ready to go to bed. I went into the forest, out of sight, and put on my dark purple nightgown that wasn't tight, I went back to camp, rested my head on my pack, and fell asleep. I dreamt of Eragon, Saphira, and my dragon, which I hoped was a girl.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

When I woke up, I was in the tent, with a blanket over me, a pillow under my head, and a Murtagh watching me. He smiled at me when he noticed I was awake. I looked around and saw my dragon, its head in Murtagh's lap as he stroked it where I had last night. "You have a very protective dragon. It wouldn't let me move you in here, Eragon had to. And it wouldn't let me sit here unless I stroked it where you had." Murtagh told me. I smiled when I noticed it had grown about two feet over the night.

"Well, now I know it won't let anything happen to me if it can help it, unless it trusts the person. "I said, laughing.

"Then I know it don't trust me." Murtagh replied, laughing also.

"Can you leave so I can get dressed?" I asked him. He nodded and left. After he left, I pulled out a dark blue riding shirt, black riding pants, and some riding shoes. I put them on, stepped out, and smiled at Eragon and Murtagh's surprised faces. I noticed that we had a dark bay horse with us today, along with Tornac and Snowfire. I walked over and stroked it. I checked and saw it was a mare. I climbed on, put her in a full gallop, ran her a ways, and she never slowed. I turned her around and headed back for camp. I stopped her and looked her over again.

"Darklightening..." I murmured. "Darklightening, you're the fastest horse I have ever seen."

"You chose a good name for her, Liz." Eragon said. "That's what I told Murtagh would be a good name for her when I saw you take off."

"Well, I chose it because she's a dark bay," and seeing Murtagh's confused face, explained. "Which means a very dark brown, with black mane, tail, and socks, which go from the top of the hoof to the knee; also because she's as fast as lightening. So...`Darklightening`."

"Cool."

"Well, lets get going." I said. I had noticed that while I was gone, they had taken down the tent and were in the process of packing the rest of the stuff when I had come back. They finished packing the stuff while I saddled up Snowfire and Tornac. I mounted Darklightening, took my dragon from Murtagh after thanking him, and was glad that I had no tack; the growth spurt my dragon had had would have made it very uncomfortable. I reached my mind out toward Darklightening's and calmed her down. She was very nervous because of Saphira and my dragon. When she calmed down, I smiled, tapped my heels to her sides, and took off at a gallop. I yelled happily into the wind as I felt it rush past me. My dragon roared into the wind also. I looked back and could hardly see Murtagh and Eragon. I looked up and saw soldiers in the distance. I groaned, then noticed that they were coming towards us, so I turned and headed back to Murtagh and Eragon.

"Soldiers! About a mile ahead! Heading towards us!" I gasped out when I got to them and caught my breath. Eragon and Murtagh were shocked. We stopped, Eragon and Murtagh covered themselves, Snowfire, and Tornac in dust; Darklightening and I were already covered in dust. I told my dragon to stay still and quiet, then put it in a wool pack, which Eragon cut a hole into for air. We got back on the horses and started out at a walk. The soldiers passed us and kept going. When they were out of sight, Eragon cleaned us all off with a spell. We continued west, towards the Hadarac Desert. I stayed with Eragon and Murtagh the rest of the time, riding in between them. We camped that night in a field by an empty farmhouse. I cooked again, and this time fell asleep in the tent.

Well, hoped that this was a long enough chapter for everyone. Hope this is a good chapter, but won't know until I get some reviews. Please review and tell me what you think. Thanks for reading my story and hope you are enjoying it. PLEASE REVIEW!


	10. First Flight

Okay, well, here is my new chapter. Sorry that it has taken so long. Classes have been getting as much information in as possible before the 9 weeks test. I am sorry, but hopefully this is a good chapter. Short, I know, but still, hopefully it's good. Well, here it is!

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A few weeks after our narrow escape, my dragon had grown to where its shoulders were level with Darklightening's withers, so it was walking along side me. Sometimes, if it was Darklightening's turn to carry supplies, I would ride on my dragon beside her, so as to not make her load heaver. She had gotten used to the dragons, and my dragon's wingspan was about three times as large as it was when we had to leave my house. I couldn't wait till it could fly, because Eragon said a few weeks after it can fly, it would be able to talk. I was so excited. Saphira would sometimes hold onto my dragon with her claws, take off, and fly around, while my dragon flaps its wings to strengthen them. My dragon was now a month and a half, and would be able to fly very soon. I was riding Darklightening while Saphira was flying with my dragon when Saphira came into my mind.

_Elizabeth, I am about to drop your dragon. I will try to land before that, but if not, lets hope it can fly._

_Okay. Thanks for letting me know. I will watch to make sure that if anything happens, I would know what it is._

_All right. I am angling towards a stream that is a few miles ahead of you. _

_Okay. We will meet you there._ With that, I retracted from the contact, and watched as Saphira slowly became closer to the ground. I was just about to tell Eragon what happened, when I noticed that my dragon wasn't with Saphira. I looked above her, and saw my dragon laboriously flapping its wings, flying. I smiled, and when Eragon and Murtagh asked me why I was smiling, I pointed at my dragon. I started laughing, and fell off Darklightening when Eragon and Murtagh just stared at my dragon. I stopped when Tornac almost stepped on my head, and got up. I ran to catch up with Darklightening, who had kept going. I figured she heard the water. When we got there, my dragon was just about to land. It landed very roughly, and then growled at Murtagh when he laughed. Murtagh shut up very fast. My dragon shook its head to clear it and then took a large drink of water. Saphira had already drunk. Murtagh and Eragon refilled our water skins, and took off at a trot with Saphira flying above them. I stayed with my dragon and then sat on it, holding onto Darklightening's reins to guide her as she galloped, and my dragon ran to catch up with everyone else. I could tell it did not want to go back up in the air right now, and I couldn't blame it. When we caught up, I got on Darklightening and led the group. In a few weeks we would be entering the Hadarac desert. This entire time traveling Eragon had been training me in the ancient language and magic, while Murtagh had been training me in swordsmanship. I was now able to use a sword equally with both my left and right hand. Sometimes, Eragon would join up with Murtagh if I was defeating him dramatically, and I would grab the extra sword we had and fight with two swords at once, and I was still able to defeat them. I would smirk after that, because Murtagh would be sore for a few days, so those days I would fight with Eragon. This night was no different, besides the fact that I was on my dragon's back, Eragon was on Snowfire, and Murtagh was on Tornac. This was so my dragon would get used to me fighting on its back. I defeated Murtagh, but Eragon defeated me. The next day, my dragon flew again. Each day it flew with Saphira for a few weeks and it got to where it could fly and land smoothly.

The next few days my dragon practiced take-offs and landings. After about a week, it was able to land and take off smoothly. Now that it could fly, Eragon and I would take turns flying and watching for soldiers. Every time Eragon or I saw one, we would contact the other with our minds and alert them, then lead the way to a hiding place. Then Eragon would go watch for them to pass by, and then let me know. I would then lead Murtagh back to the rod and would meet Eragon. I enjoyed flying, especially with Eragon. Sometimes, when we had to detour around a town, Eragon would put the horses in a deep sleep, and Saphira would carry Snowfire, Tornac, and the supplies. My dragon would then carry, Darklightening, Murtagh, Eragon, and I. We would bypass the town as quickly as possible so that the dragons could put the horses down and rest. We had no mishaps over the next few weeks, so we made fairly good time. After about three weeks, we were on the edge of the Hadarac Desert. Tomorrow we would enter the desert, and then we would get to the Boer Mountains as fast as we could without killing the horses and ourselves. I hoped my dragon would talk before we got to the mountains.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

So...How was it? Please let me know. And please tell me any ideas you have of what should happen. Thanks. And sorry again!!


	11. Amethyst

Sorry that it has taken so long to get this chapter to you readers. I have been busy. So so sorry. And please review, because I want to know your opinions. Thanks!

The next day, I awoke late in the day. I knew this because, even though it had a purple tint from my dragon's wing, the sunlight was streaming down into the tent. I yawned and stretched. _Good morning, baby. _I say happily, stifling another yawn. _How late in the day is it? _I ask calmly. I felt like I could sleep some more, but I needed to drink, eat, and bathe.

_It is midday. _My dragon responded, laughing. _Do you feel up to company? Eragon and Murtagh have been wanting to check on you, but I have refused to let them in, and Saphira has kindly taken Murtagh hunting, though not happily._ She says, chuckling.

_Sure. Go ahead. Oh, wait. Let me change. I have been in the same clothes for five days. Just a moment._ I say, looking at my frazzled clothes. I sigh, get up, and walk over to my pack, and get out another riding dress. This one was blood red, with a purple ribbon around the waist. I undress quickly, then get dressed slowly, being sure to not rip it's tiny waist that was hard to get into, easy to get out of, but comfortable once you get the dress one. _Okay. You can let him in now. _I say, after tieing the dress in the back. I sit and smile at Eragon when he comes in. "Hello Eragon. How are you?" I say politly, smiling as he came in and sat down. He smiled back, and my stomach gave a flutter.

"I am doing better, now that I am able to see you. Saphira and Murtagh are on their way back right now." He says, smiling at me. "That's a very nice dress, but you do know that the journey isn't over yet, right?" He says, looking at my dress.

I laugh, then stand up and twirl. "Yes, I do know that. But this is a riding dress, it's just a fancy riding dress. Very sturdy and durable, and I can wear it for several days and it look like it was just washed." I say, smiling as I sit back down. I open my mind a bit, and I can feel Saphira's thoughts, though they are guarded. I laugh in my head, then pull back my mind. I get up and go outside, then get some of the vension that must have been left from either breakfast or lunch. I smile, then say. "I don't care what anyone says, I am cooking tonight. The food has improved, but whoever cooks, I need to teach you some tricks to getting the flavor I get in the meats when I cook." I say jokingly. I laugh, and Eragon laughs too. After we're done laughing, I get up and go to my dragon. I pet her in her favorite spot, right behind the jaw. I then climb into the hollow on her back, and I just rested my head on her neck beside the spike in front of me, and listened to the sound of Saphira's wings as she came closer. I looked up when she landed, and waved at Murtagh. He smiled at me, then climbed down after he and Eragon got the leg straps undone. I climbed down and went to Murtagh.

"Hey, Liz. It's good to see you up and not stumbling!" He said, laughing. I smiled.

"Ya. It's good not to have a brain fuzzy from exhaustion." I say, laughing with him.

_Elizabeth,_ my dragon said, _do you have any ideas for a name for me? _She asked, sad. I relized that I hadn't thought of any names for her, but now that I had, I couldn't come up with any. I became as worried as she was, and I looked around. I wondered if Eragon had any ideas, so I walked over there.

"Hey, Eragon?" I asked caustiously.

"Yes, Liz?" He said, just as cautiously; he had noticed the caution in my voice.

"Do you know any names for female dragons? I can't think of any that fit my dragon." I say, looking down.

"I do remember some names that Brom, a storyteller and former Dragon Rider who traveled and taught me until he was killed, telling me several names, including Saphira's. Let's see, there was Miremel, though she was a brown dragon, Opheila and Lenora, and several others that I can't recall. But, I have also thought of some names besides those that I thought that if I had come up with them, they could have been Saphira's name. I thought up of Rihina, Penna, Aries, Jasmine, Esmeralda, Emaralidis, and that's all." He says.

"Okay. Those are good names. We will think over those."I say, smilng. I walk back over to my dragon and sit by her. _Any of those sound good? _I ask her calmly.

_Rihina and Penna caught my attention, but none truly fit me._

_We will figure it out. I promise._ I say in the ancient langauge. I smile at her laughter. I get up and go over to Darklightening. She nickers at me, so I stroke her neck. Then, I go back into the tent and pack up my few things that got unpacked, then go out and take down the tent. Eragon and Murtagh pack up the rest of the camp and put Saphira's saddle on her, while I saddle Snowfire and Torac. Eragon and Murtagh climb on their horses, and I climb on Darklightening. She nickers, eager to be off. I smile, then urge her into an easy lope. Eragon and Murtagh stayed right beside me, on my left and right like guards. I smile, then extend my mind towards Eragon. After confirming it's me, he lower's his defenses.

_Where are we going? Do you know? _I ask, wondering what he was thinking.

_Well, Brom didn't give me much instruction on how to reach the Varden, but he did tell me how to find the valley that leads to it, then he gave Saphira the rest. Quite annoying, not knowing entirely, but Saphira will tell me when we get there and how to get them to let us in. But, right now, don't worry. We just have to make it all the way into the Beor's , then I will find the correct valley, with Saphira's assistance. But, for now, let's not worry._ He said, smiling both inside and out.

_Okay. Well, let's keep up the pace and maybe we can cover half the distance. It's not that far, I think..._ I say, trailing off in incertainty. Eragon relizes this, and pushes me out of his mind, so we both can have peace. _How far does it seem from up in the sky? _I ask my dragon, who was high above us, with Saphira.

_Several leagues, but if you can keep up the pace you are going at, you should be able to cover most of that distance by twilight. _She responds. I smile, and yell what she just said to Eragon and Murtagh. They nodded in agreement. I smile, then urge Darklightening a little faster, but keeping in the easy lope. She complies, and speeds up a bit, and soon Eragon and Murtagh are several feet behind us. I smile, thinking that they must look like guards. I laugh into the wind at that thought. After a while, I see a shimmer ahead of us.

_What's that ahead of us? _I ask my dragon.

_It is a small pond. We are nearing the edge of the desert. Saphira and I will meet you there. _With that, she and Saphira speed up, and they head towards the pond. I smile at the thought of fresh water, and Darklightening seemed to sense the water ahead, because she sped up more. I grin when I look back and Eragon and Murtagh are far behind us, looking confused at why we were going so fast now. Then they speed up and caught up with us. Darklightening was now going at a full gallop, straight for the water. I crouched towards her neck, and she sped up, though she was already going full speed. I smile, then notice that she's slowing down, so I look up and we were just a little ways from the pond, and she stoped. I climbed down and patted her neck, then waited for Eragon and Murtagh to catch up. When they do, I go to the pond and take a deep drink. It was clear and cool and refreshing. Then, seeing the dirt on my hands and arms, say I am going to go take a bath on the other side, and Eragon and Murtagh agree and turn away to watch for Urgals. But my dragon follows me and creates a barrier in between me and them while I bathe. It takes a while, for I had to scrub several weeks of dust off me, but when I feel clean, I climb out and dry. Then I get back in my dress and go back to Eragon and Murtagh. They excuse themselves for baths also, so I just sit, leaning against my dragon, with closed eyes, while thinking about some names for my dragon. When Eragon and Murtagh come back and we are preparing to leave, I spot a large purple stone on the beach. I walk over and grab it, thinking it might be one of my dragon's scales, but it was a slightly different shade. I take it back to Eragon and Murtagh to show it to them, and Murtagh gasps.

"What's the matter?" I ask. "Is it something bad?"

"No. But it is rare. Did you find only one?" He asks, his voice showing shock. I nodded, and his eyes widened.

"What is this stone?" I ask, curious to why he was acting like this.

"It is an amethyst, and very rare purple gemstone. I have never seen a true one, only heard of them. This is amazing!" He said, his voice showing awe along with the shock. I smile.

_Well, how do you like that? _I tell my dragon. _Just like Saphira's scales are the color of saphire's, your's are the color of amethysts. Hey! Wait a moment! Wouldn't that make a great name for you? Amethyst, the dragon who helped destroy Galbatorix!_

_That is an excellent name. Amethyst. I like it. It will make a great addition to bard's ballads if we survive this endevour._

_Well, then, Amethyst. Do you want to announce, or shall I? Or both?_

_Both, I should think._

_All right. I shall start it. Unless you want to?_

_No. It's quite allright. _

_Okay. I will tell Murtagh to let you inside his mental defences. Let me know when you're in, okay?_

_Yes._

_Okay. _The entire time we were talking, Eragon and Murtagh had been watching us, trying to figure out what we had been talking about. "Murtagh, Eragon, we have an announcment to make, so please let my dragon in your mind's defenses, so we can both tell you." I say calmly. They nod.

_I am within their mind, and hiding everything but what I say, so please hurry. _She says, chuckling at Eragon and Murtagh's confused and puzzling faces. I smile.

"Thank you for letting her in. Well, we have thought of a name for her."

"Really?! What?!" They say at the same time. I smile.

"We have decided--"

_On the--_

"Name of--"

"Amethyst." We say and think at the same time. We stay quite, waiting for a response. Finnaly, they all start to move again, but Saphira is the first to speak.

_That's an excellent name for you, Amethyst. It will be a name that Galbatorix will be frightened of. Excellent choice._

"Yes. Excellent choice. I can't say any more than Saphira." Eragon said, smiling at us.

"Yes. Saphira said it all." Murtagh agreed, smiling at us like Eragon.

_Thank you. We were hoping you would agree with it._ Amethyst replied, smiling in a dragon way. I stroke her side lovingly. She just closes her eyes happily. I get up after a bit on get back on Darklightening. I urge her forward, towards the mountains that had been getting staidily larger each league that we covered. Above us, Amethyst and Saphira were gliding, keeping an eye out for Urgals and soldiers and other dangers. That night, we camped in a grove of trees that the dragons had seen from several miles away. It was dark, and I was seasoning the meat that Eragon had killed. After dinner, I went into the tent, and Amethyst curled up around the tent. This night, for some reason, I couldn't sleep in the tent, so, when Amethyst told me Eragon and Murtagh was asleep, I went out of the tent and Amethyst walked a little ways away, so I went over to her and, using my pack as a pillow, layed beside her belly. She covered me with her wing, and, with purple moonlight putting a tint on everything, I fell asleep quickly.


	12. The Ambush

I woke up the next morning, yawning. _Good morning, Amethyst._ I thought to her, standing up. She pulled her wing back and I blinked in the sunlight. It was dawn, but I was looking east, into the sunrise.

_Good morning, Lizzy. How'd you sleep?_ Amethyst replied, yawning also. I smiled.

_Pretty well._ I replied, looking around. Eragon, Murtagh, Saphira, and the horses weren't anywhere in sight. I became worried. _Where'd everyone go?_ I asked, looking at Amethyst.

_Oh they went to see if we're anywhere near the edge of the desert. _Amethyst replied. _They're on their way back now._ She added, noticing the worry in my eyes. I sighed. _Eragon's happy you're awake though. And Murtagh, I expect. I'd contact them before their minds burst. _Amethyst said, amused by something Eragon or Saphira had told her. I laughed. I reached out with my mind, and jumped when Eragon's mind met mine.

_Lizzy! You're up! _He told me happily, nearly yelling mentally. I looked at Amethyst, who seemed to be laughing. I hit her neck teasingly, then laughed.

_Yes. I am not a perpetural sleeper, Eragon. _I replied, laughing. He laughed too.

_Don't forget Murtagh._ Amethyst reminded me. I smiled and also let Murtagh in.

_Hey Lizzy._ He told me with a little more restraint than Eragon. I smiled.

_Hey Murtagh. How'd your scouting go?_

_We're only a few legues from the mountains._ Eragon replied.

_Okay. The horses with you?_

_Yes. They are following by foot. _Murtagh said, almost curiously. I smiled.

_Okay. You guys stay there. Amethyst and I are on our way._ I said, climbing onto Amethyst. She laughed.

_You sure you want to ride without a saddle?_ She inquired, looking back at me. I looked at her scales then back up at her, smiling.

_Why not? Worth a shot._ I said, shrugging. She laughed, then spread her wings and took off. The take off slid me back a few feet, into her next spine.

_Wow!_ I yelled in my thoughts and out loud. Hadn't been expecting that. Amethyst laughed, leveling off.

_I asked. You can not say I did not ask._ She replied, smiling. I laughed as I pulled myself back into position.

_Never said you did not ask._ I replied. Eragon and Murtagh were both laughing. _Shut up, you two._ I said testily. They just laughed harder. I rolled my eyes. I leaned forward, putting my head on Amethyst's shoulder by the spike in front of me. I closed my eyes, listening to the wind go past me and the wingbeats of Amethyst. Amethyst suddenly started going up.

_Wow! What's the matter, girl?_ I asked, gripping tightly as she went up almost vertically.

_Soldiers and Urgals._ She said tensly, still beating. Eragon heard it also.

_Really Amethyst? Get out of their. Me and Saphira are on our way!_ He said. They had landed, so Eragon left Murtagh with the supplies and horses, and they headed our way as fast as Saphira could fly. I gritted my teeth when someone began attacking my mental barriers. Amethyst and Eragon each sensed it and both pulled out of my mind so I could erect solid barrers. Amethyst roared and leveled out when I began having slight problems breathing. I bent low on her neck, fighting against the mental assult and the chill of the altitude. I allowed Amethyst back into my mind when she needed to tell me something.

_Ellizabeth, is your mind still under assult?_

_Yes, Amethyst. By several magicians on the ground._

_Mine is under assult also. I wanted to know if they had gotten yours yet. _I smiled and shook my head.

_Nope. And so long as no more join in, they won't._ I replied. Amethyst nodded mentally and pulled out of my mind so we could both focus. I concentrated on one of her scales and cleared my mind of everything else. Soon the wall of my mind was as solid as iron, as thick as possible, and there were no holes in its defence. Suddenly, on the horizon, I saw something coming towards us, but I knew it wasn't Eragon or Saphira. Then, as it came nearer and nearer, I noticed it was a huge creature, if indeed you could call it a creature, with eyes that black, bulging, rimless, a beak seven feet long, batlike wings, and the torso naked, hairless, rippling with muscle, and claws like iron spikes. The sight of it unnerved me, and when I felt Amethyst's mind, I quickly let her in, then grimaced as my mind was attacked once more.

_What is that? _I asked her, staring at the thing as it came nearer.

_I am not sure. It is evil, definatly, but I am not sure. _ She replied, seeming a little shaken by it also. Then I saw Saphira, who was streaking towards us. _Eragon and Saphira near, and they may know. _She said. I nodded and, when the mental assult ended, reached out with my mind towards Eragon's mind.

_Liz! Get out of there. Hurry!_ Eragon told me when he allowed me in. I nodded and Amethyst, sped and began flying farther from the creature. Saphira slowed when we neared, then spun and flew a little below and behind us as we flew away.

_Eragon, what is that?_

_I do not know the creature, but upon its back is a Ra'Zac. _I was shocked by that. He had told me about the Ra'Zac, but I didn't realize that was one of them.

_Are they upon some mutated dragon? _I asked, curious now. Saphira and Amethyst both growled slightly.

_No dragon, mutated or mutilated, would bear a Ra'Zac upon their back like a Rider. They are some of the worst evil. _Saphira told me. Amethyst nodded her head as she flew, agreeing. I nodded.

_I don't blame you. _I told them both. I looked back and the Ra'Zac and its creature were flying behind us. _Uh-oh. _I thought, watching it. Eragon looked back also and cursed.

_Liz, Amethyst, keep going. We'll stall it. _Amethyst said. Eragon nodded and drew his sword. Amethyst nodded her acord, still heading striaght ahead. I smacked her neck to try and get her attention. I didn't like the idea of Eragon and Saphira going against that... thing alone.

_Amethyst! We can't leave them! We must aid them! _I yelled mentally. She growled.

_Elizabeth, they will be fine. Saphira and Eragon can take care of themselves. _She told me, still going. I looked back fearfully, watching Saphira hover in the air, waiting for the creature. I sighed, realizing that, no matter what, Amethyst wouldn't turn back. _Exactly. Now, stop worrying and just concentrate on protecting your mind from being invaded. _She said, just moments before my mind was attacked again. My minds defenses weren't up, and after a little bit of mentally battling the magician, I shoved their mind out and got my defenses up. Amethyst had to land soon, for her wings were tiring. She slowly headed for the ground, preparing to land. When she landed, she laid down and panted for breath. I climbed off her back and looked around. I didn't see anything, but we were in a little clearing made by a small grove of trees near the edge of the desert. Suddenly, Amethyst stood and looked around, growling.

_Liz, get on my back. We must leave this small grove. _She said, still looking around and growling. I looked at her and raised an eyebrow, pulling my bow off my shoulder and fitting it with an arrow. I walked back over and climbed up onto her back, but before she had her wings lifted, we heard someone casting a spell. I sighted down my arrow towards the sound, then let loose, but it was too late. I felt myself suddenly tiring, and Amethyst was feeling the same. I yawned, unable to help it. Amethyst had laid back down, the wave of lethargy so great on her. I yawned once more as I slumped forward, my head beside the spike on her back in front of me, realizing it had been an ambush, and there was nothing I could do. I also, faintly, heard Eragon in my head.

_Elizabeth! Get out of there! Don't succumb to the magic! _But his warning was too late. I was already asleep, though even in sleep I still heard him say, _It was a trap and ambush! _As I drifted into deeper sleep, my mind pondered over that last statement.


	13. Trouble Now

I woke up and slowly lifted my head, my eyes still heavy. My head was throbbing in pain, and I blinked slowly, forcing myself awake. I slowly forced myself to sit up. _Ah, my head hurts..._ I thought, putting a hand to my temple and putting my forehead on my knees.

_You are finally awake, young one. _I heard Amethyst say.

_Yes... And wondering if I should have stayed asleep, whatever the consequences._

_It wears off soon, Elizabeth._ I sighed but nodded slowly. It was already becoming less painful.

_Where are we? _I asked, looking around. I was in a dimly lit room but could see Amethyst on one side of the room, chained down. I kinda crawled over, unable to walk because of my head. I sat down beside her head.

_I think we are somewhere in Uru'baen castle. _She said quietly, I blinked then sighed.

"Figures... How long have you been awake?"

_Not long. Just a few minutes longer than you. But, already, someone had brought some food for you... it is by my paw. _I nodded slowly and turned and crawled, following the contours of her neck and leg to find her paw and the food. I knew there would be magic suppressing drugs in it, but didn't care. I was ravenous. I carried the plate on one hand as I crawled back up towards her head. I sat down beside her head and ate. I looked around first and murmured "Brisingr raudhr." A red flame appeared in the air beside me.

_I'm glad now that Eragon had taught me this. _I told Amethyst as I looked at my food and started eating.

_I told you you would appreciate that spell._ She said softly. I nodded, eating hungrily. As I ate, I could feel something blocking me from the part of my mind that contained magic, but the flame held steady thanks to some help from Amethyst. When I finished I put the plate down and shoved it away from me. I leaned against her, closing my eyes.

_When do you think someone will come? _ I asked her quietly.

_I know not young one. I doubt it will be long before we are taken to the king though._ She said. I sighed, and at that moment the door opened. I opened one eye and looked at the soldier who had strode in. He came over and grabbed me roughly by the arm and yanked me to my feet. I growled.

"What do you want?" I demanded, yanking my arm away and taking a step back. Amethyst hissed at him though she couldn't do much.

"Don't talk smart, little girl. You and your dragon are to be brought before the king." He said, scowling and walking to the chains holding Amethyst down. He unlocked them and stepped back. Amethyst stood, stretching her legs and wings. The soldier watched her then turned back towards the door. He obviously didn't trust me, for good reason, for he grabbed my arm and practically drug me towards the door. I snarled but finally got to where I caught up and was walking just a little behind him. Amethyst was not happy with the way he was treating me, but even she knew better than to attack him with me unable to use what little magic Eragon had taught me.

A few minutes later he stopped outside the gigantic throne room, opened the doors, and drug me in, Amethyst following behind, growling. A man, whom I assumed was obviously Galbatorix, was seated on the throne, a huge black dragon beside him. The doors closed behind Amethyst and the soldier stopped, bowed to Galbatorix, dragging me into a bow also. Galbatorix was eyeing me and Amethyst as he said "Leave us, General." The soldier bowed again and turned and left, glaring at Amethyst when she hissed at him. She padded over to stand right behind me.

There was a few minutes of strained silence, I, trying to keep from screaming at him, instead glaring, and his dark eyes sparkling with insane amusement. Finally, I could stand it no longer. "What do you want?" I demanded. It was a stupid question, but I had to say something before I died of this silence. He smirked.

"You last longer glaring at me than most people do. And, isn't it obvious what I want?" He said, standing. The dragon beside him, who I remembered was named Shruikan, lifted his head and looked at me and Amethyst. I narrowed my eyes at him. I was standing quite stiffly, knowing I would not, and could not, relax around him.

"You want me to pledge my allegiance to you and become your Dragon Rider puppet." I stated. He smirked and slowly walked over.

"You actually have some brain." He said. I snarled and went to slap him, forgetting who he was. Shruikan growled. I grimaced though. He had caught my arm by the wrist and was twisting it, and gripping it tightly. He watched my face as he tightened his grip, trying to make me squirm or sound my pain, but I just bite my lip and held it back. He smirked finally and squeezed tightly. I winced, squeeking in pain now. My hand was turning blue from lack of oxygen, like when I used to wrap twine around my finger to see what my finger did. He smirked and let go, stepping back.

"High tolerence for pain. Or at least, can stand a lot of pain when needed." I glared at him silently, rubbing my arm to encourage blood flow in it. Amethyst was snarling openly, stepping forward.

_Don't! It will only encourage him. _ I told her mentally, looking at her. She slowly stepped back, obviously not happy about it but knowing what I said was true. He smirked, and turned and returned to his throne, sitting down again.

"What is your history, girl?" He demanded, looking at me. I snarled.

"For one, my name is Elizabeth, not 'girl'." I said testily. He laughed openly.

"And she has a spine." I growled. Amethyst took another step forward, and I could sense in her mind that she wanted to just rip him apart.

_Amethyst, stay in control of yourself. If you attack now, you will be killed._

_I know, but still... _I looked at her and stepped back and put a hand on her neck, momentarily ignoring him. I looked at him again and sighed.

"I come from a small town, Furnost, near lake Tudosten, and my parents are simple people, father a farmer, though mother is completly and utterly an Empire supporter." Here I snarled. I sighed, and told him some basic history about me. Amethyst had laid down beside me, and I sat on her neck sideways. After I was done I sighed.

"So... your mother supports my cause, your father is neutral yet he helped you to escape, you have lived a fairly protected life, yet you despise my ruling with all your heart?" He said, cocking his head. I nodded simply. "Well, we shall have to see about that..." He said. He looked at Shruikan and they seemed to be conversing in their minds. I looked at Amethyst, who was watching them. I hopped down and stood beside her neck.

He got up and walked past us to the door, opened it, stepped out, and came back moments later with the general who had brought us in. "We shall begin training tomorrow." He said as the general strode over and again grabbed my arm. I snarled and yanked it free.

"Just because I am not a trusted prisoner does not mean that you have the right to treat me so roughly!" I practically yelled at him. The general seemed surprised then scowled and went to smack me but I blinked in surprise when Galbatorix caught his arm.

"She is right, General. Besides, she could not make it far." He stated, looking at me. I narrowed my eyes. Amethyst got up as the general nodded and led us back to the cell I had awoken in. I sighed as I walked in, knowing better than to put up a fight with it. I muttered _brisingr raudhr _but nothing happened. Amethyst laid down in a corner. I paced in annoyment, unable to rest.

"Gods curse him!" I muttered, slamming a fist in agravation into the wall. Amethyst lifted her head.

_Calm yourself, Liz... Do not hurt yourself. _She said softly. I sighed and laid my forehead against the wall.

"I am sorry, Amethyst... I lost control of my anger." I said softly. She got up and came over. She nudged me slightly and laid back down.

_Do not apoligize to me, young one. You have not hurt me, but yourself. _I noticed then that my hand was bruised and throbbing. I looked at the wall and then looked at her.

"Do you think we are strong enough to attempt the _skulblakas vien_?" Elizabeth asked softly.

_Yes, but now is not the time... besides, you cannot cast it right now anyhow. _

"Oh ya..." I looked at my hand, though I could not see it in the pitch blackness. I only found the wall and Amethyst by luck. I laid my head against the wall and rested my now hurting hand against the wall and too my surprise felt a dint in the wall where I had hit. "Thats odd..." I muttered, then sighed. I turned around and leaned back against it, and slowly slid down til I was sitting.

z z z z z z z z z z

When I awoke from my exhausted sleep I could smell some food. I blinked my eyes slowly, wearily. I stuck out my hand and could feel a small tray with a chunk of bread and jar of water. I ate and drank it, not caring now. As I finished Amethyst awoke. _How are you feeling, Amethyst?_

_About as good as possible for our situation... _She said, stretching. I nodded.

Just then, the door open and I turned my head away from the bright light, blinking. I slowly looked back over and leapt to my feet. Galbatorix laughed.

"Greetings to you also." He said, smirking. "Today you begin your training. We shall see what you can already do and then build up." I narrowed my eyes then heard Amethyst in the back of my mind.

_We're in trouble now... _


	14. The Tests

He led me down the halls and out to what seemed to be a courtyard. I stopped just inside, not going any further. He walked a little further then stopped and turned, looking at me. I scowled. He smirked. "Let's see what you can do with a sword..." Just then a soldier came from the directions of the barracks, which I could see outside the courtyard, carrying two swords they used to train beginners, with dull blades that did nothing but bruise.I caught the one Galbatorix tossed to me, and weighed it's balance with my hands. Galbatorix held his, watching. Finally I looked at him, gripping the hilt.

"Whenever you're ready." I said, scowling. He smirked. Suddenly I saw movement, then the sword tip of his was against my chest. I blinked. He smiled.

"Thought you said you were ready." I scowled at him as he took a step back. This time I took the first attack by stepping forward and slashing at him. He blocked it, smiling. I cleared my thoughts and just concentrated on what was going on between the swords as he slashed back, and I blocked it. It was a blow that jarred my arm and shoulder, but I ignored the numbness and stabbed, then jumped back out of the way when he blocked then swiped at my stomach. After several minutes of going back and forth between attacking and blocking, I saw him step back, lowering the sword. I kept mine up, out of instinct, and watched him.

He looked me up and down then smirked. "Descent swordsmanship for a beginning girl... Untrusting of the enemy... I may be able to make a fighter out of you yet." I snarled slightly then saw a soldier walking over to get the swords. I held it out to him, holding the blade, loking away from both of them. This was by far the toughest day of my life for me... Not physically, but mentally. It took every bit of self-control I contained to not do something drastic. In the back of my mind, I couldn't help but think about what Eragon and Murtagh were doing right now, and sighed. I wished they would come and rescue me, but I knew that'd be useless and they'd be caught and killed or end up like me. I sighed.

_It will be find Elizabeth... Do not worry. _I heard Amethyst say softly. I sighed.

_I hope so, Amethyst... I honestly hope so..._

At the end of the day, I was taken back to the cell. I felt so weak after all that and the magic tests, which weren't really him testing my magic, but invading my mind with force and finding what I knew and how well I could do it. That had taken a lot out of me since I had tried to keep him out and fought it even though I knew it was useless, and afterwards he still made me do the magic I knew. I stumbled in and was laying on the ground before the door was closed.

_Elizabeth! Are you okay?_

_I'm... i'm fine... just, weak._

_You shouldn't have fought him in your mind..._

_I know... I just, couldn't help it. _I heard her sigh. I closed my eyes, soon asleep. But, not for long, unfortunately. . A soldier came with Amethysts dinner, and mine also and woke me up because tonight, miraculously, I wasn't going to be sleeping in the cell. I was given a small but comfortable room, though Amethyst had to stay with Shruikan in the throne room. I ate slowly, and then fell asleep laying on the bed, just recovering from the loss of energy today.

Authors Note:

Sorry about the short chapter y'all. Typed this while I was sick and didn't have many ideas or much energy to type it with, but the chapters will get longer again hopefully.

Also, I am SOOOO sorry that it has taken so long to update…. We lost Internet, then had my stories on my Dad's flash drive since my cousin gave me a new computer and had to wait until he got home to update. Am so sorry for the wait y'all, and I hope it won't be as long until my next update.


	15. Preparation

Authors note: Okay, I had someone ask a very good question: How is Elizabeth not getting hurt when riding Amethyst without a saddle? Well, I've been meaning to clarify that, but always forgot. I should have clarified this early on, but it happened between chapters and I just forgot. In between chapter, when Amethyst got large enough to ride her and the one before, they had stopped in a town and gotten leather and Eragon made a saddle for her for when she got large and strong enough to ride. I'm so sorry about any confusion, and thank you for bringing that to my attention. I truly appreciate the reminder.

For several months, all I knew was the constant drone of a headache wrought on by the constant testing and training that Galbatorix put me through. The only thing of Eragon and Murtagh I heard was second hand news I heard soldiers or magicians tell Galbatorix about them. It had been almost a year when Galbatorix came to my room while I rested with horrible news… At least, it was horrible for me.

"Our allies the Urgals are preparing to storm Farthen Dŭr, where Eragon and Murtagh are holed up with the Varden." He said, smirking when I sat up, eyes wide. "Also, Durza is heading the army…" I shuddered. The Shade, Durza, hated Eragon more than usual ever since Eragon and Murtagh together had saved an elf from him and gotten him in trouble with Galbatorix.

"And, you are to be there to aid in their destruction." He added, just as he turned to leave.

_Gods, no… Please, please no! _I thought, staring at him as he left. Early on he had made me swear my loyalty to him in the Ancient Language, so I knew there was no avoiding it.

_It'll be fine, Lizzie… Calm down and think about it… _I heard Amethyst say softly in response. I sighed and looked at my knees.

No it won't be, Amethyst… Not now that I'm sworn to do whatever Galbatorix orders me too do… I whispered in my mind, getting up. I knew by the way he had acted that I was to get ready now, for we would have to travel hard to get there. I got up and changed while Amethyst spoke.

Lizzie, calm down. We will find a way to avoid this, okay? Besides… He didn't tell you directly to kill them…

I know, but I still will have aid in killing his allies, and Murtagh possibly… And you will have to be aiding in that as well…

I understand that, Elizabeth. But, we'll just see how it ends up.

I hope it ends up well…

I finished and stood in front of the mirror and brushed my hair out, then braided it. I found it easier to fly with my hair braided. I sighed and set the brush down, leaving my room.

A few hours later I was on Amethyst's back, about to take off. Galbatorix came up, stopping us from flying. "Yes sir?" I asked softly, looking at him. He smirked.

"Don't forget… You are to aid the Urgals, and Durza… Which, includes, killing that… Murtagh and Eragon if you must." He said, looking at me. "Correct?"

I sighed softly. "Yes…" I said softly in the Ancient Language. He nodded and stepped back. I sighed softly and grabbed the spike in front of me as Amethyst spread her wings and took off. Months of being trained and taught by the most corrupted man ever had turned me into a stoic person on the outside, and had greatly enhanced my skills in magic and swordsmanship… I knew it would be hard for me to have to go against my friends, intending to harm them.

_Don't think of such things, Elizabeth. Just… Don't… It'll make it impossible for you to function. _She said softly in my head, distracting me. I blinked, and then sighed softly.

"You're right… I'm sorry, Amethyst…" I said out loud softly. I didn't know why, but it helped me to just say mine out loud. She nodded her head as we flew away from the capital city. I laid my head on her scales. "It'll be good to see them again… Even if we are fighting," I said softly, sighing.

_I know… I miss them also… _She said softly. I sighed softly.

"Not like I do, Amethyst… Well, I guess you do to a degree…"

_Yes… I don't miss Eragon the same way you do, but it hurts me to see you're aching thoughts. Now, rest… sleep. You'll need it when we get there… _She said softly. I sighed softly and nodded, closing my eyes and falling asleep, lulled by the steady thrumming of her wings.

She flew on for several hours before having to land to rest. She couldn't wake me, so she just lay down carefully and rested. In the morning, she woke me.

_Morning sleepyhead… Sleep well? _ I yawned and nodded.

"Ya… But I'm sore."

_Well, walk around and stretch. I'm going to hunt for a bit. _She said, standing. I smiled and nodded, un-strapping my legs from the custom made saddle Galbatorix had had made for Amethyst and I, slipping off her back to the ground. She spread her wings and took off to hunt.

I walked around the clearing and stretched out, then drew my sword and looked at it, watching the way the sunlight's reflection shimmer and change as I slowly turned it. After a moment, I sheathed it again and opened the bag I had brought along, eating a small and quick meal. As I finished up, Amethyst neared the clearing so I stepped back so she could land. I climbed on her back and strapped my legs in as she took off again. We had to get to the mountains as soon as possible.

As we flew, I silently prepared my mind for the upcoming battle. I knew when we got there; there would be little rest before going straight to the mountain and the battle. We flew for several hours, the army slowly coming into sight.

We landed an hour or two later and as soon as we arrived, Durza began… 'inspiring' the Urgals. I ate a quick meal, and before allowing the Urgals to leave, Durza reinvigorated Amethyst with some form of magic I didn't recognize.

It feels odd when he does that… She said in my mind, shaking her body to try and relax.

_I know… But, with us going in to fight, it's needed…_ I said quietly, strapping myself back on her saddle. She nodded her head, but I heard her sigh. I patted her neck. The army finished preparing for the battle, then marched into the valley, with Amethyst and I circling above, watching tensely.

_I know, I know… _She said, sighing. I saw them nearing Farthen Dŭr and sighed. The preparation time was over… Now for bloodshed. I watched them enter the mountain tensely.


	16. Battle of the Head and Heart

I gripped Amethyst's saddle as we dived down towards the bottom of the mountain, flames flying out of her mouth. We had been in this battle for a bit now, and though numbers of opposing soldiers were dwindling, their fierceness was increasing. As we flew low, Amethyst setting things on fire, arrows flew at us and at her wings in particular. Finally I told her to just land and when she did, I leaped off; drawing the black sword Galbatorix had had his personal blacksmith make for me, reinforced by black magic. As I blocked and swung, killing some of them, Amethyst swung her tail and bit at them. Suddenly I heard a roar over the sounds of swords and shields clashing, and looked up. I saw Saphira flying across the mountain towards us. I smiled, then sighed and blocked more swings and ran back to Amethyst.

I leaped on her back and she took off, going almost straight up, dodging arrows and fireballs fired from ballista. I leaned forward, hooking my arm through it as I strapped my legs on again and then sat up as she leveled off, hovering above the reach of the ground troops weapons. I held my sword as Saphira and Eragon approached. Saphira growled and stopped, hovering a ways in front of us. Amethyst whispered in my mind _Do not let the past get in the way here… You know very well what will happen… _ I sighed.

_I know… _ I replied, staring straight ahead, into Eragon's eyes. He stared back, a sadness and pain in his eyes. I held his gaze stubbornly, but finally slowed lowered them. He sighed.

"Must we battle, Elizabeth? Can we not just act like old times, before the ambush?" He called, causing me to look up, my eyes sad, but hard.

"No. We cannot." I replied. I saw a pain, then he nodded, the pain being hid by a mask of acceptance and rivalry.

"So be it." He called. Saphira roared and launched forward in the sky towards us. Amethyst growled and dived below her, barely missing her. She was almost the same size as Saphira, and could already breathe fire much sooner than she should, only because of Galbatorix's black magic. I gripped the saddle as Amethyst rolled over and roared, flames spilling out of her gut on Saphira's belly and tail. She roared in pain and flew up. Amethyst followed, snapping at her tail. Saphira growled and spun and bit at Amethyst's neck. Both dragons were covered in armor, Saphira's made from the dwarves and of the dwarves metals, Amethyst's of black metal that was, like my sword, filled and covered in black magic of the King.

Saphira growled in pain as magic coursed from the metal into her mouth, a painful repelling magic. She spun away. Amethyst took the opportunity and latched her mouth onto her neck, her teeth not piercing it, but getting a good enough grip to hang on. Saphira growled and clawed at her stomach and they locked claws. I saw Eragon slash at me and I growled and blocked it. I sighed and looked at him, then growled and stabbed at him. He blocked it and growled. We locked swords, each trying to slash and blocking the other at the same time.

_I must break loose Elizabeth… We are getting too close to the bottom. _She said in my mind, worrisome. We had been plummeting down as this had been going on. I nodded in acknowledgment and looked at Eragon, who looked slightly confused. I smirked and Amethyst growled and broke loose and shot out from under Saphira and had to land. Saphira had managed to slash her wing. I growled and watched as Saphira spun in the air and landed hard. We were on a shelf of rock, a little ways above the battle of the two armies, but no one else was here. I saw Eragon draw his sword, which while being 'trained' by Galbatorix had learned of its name, meaning, and history. I drew mine and jumped off Amethyst as Eragon did the same. We stood, facing each other, on opposite sides of the plateau. Amethyst and Saphira were tense and growling, but otherwise moved only their heads and tails.

I stared at Eragon, and for just a moment I remembered how we had once been and wished that I could just drop my sword and run over and hug him, begging for him to forgive me and that he would understand, but I knew that wouldn't be… Not now. Suddenly, though, after moments of just standing and staring, we simultaneously charged, and met in the middle, or swords locked, neither able to get a blow in on the other. We were, for once, evenly matched, both having learned more during the time since last together, before that ambush.

After a bit of our two swords clashing and each struggling to get an upper hand, he pushed me back a step and my heel caught a rock and I fell back, at the same time the black sword in my hand shattering. Even black magic couldn't stand up long against a true Rider's sword. I stared at the broken hilt in my hand shocked, and then up at him. He seemed just as surprised, but instinctively still had his sword pointed towards me. I looked up into his eyes, then looked down and whispered "I surrender…" Amethyst stared over.

_Elizabeth…. The Swear he made us take… We cannot surrender… _

_Only if we have no choice but to surrender. If it is a choice between surrender and death, we choose surrender, and are supposed to try to become his… spies. _ I reminded her quietly. She blinked, then sighed and lowered her head. Eragon looked at me, then sighed and nodded. I lowered my head, closing my eyes. A few minutes later I heard running feet and opened one eye and saw a few soldiers running up. Eragon looked at them and told them quietly to tie me and put me in a safe area, and just as one reached down and pulled me to my feet, there was a screeching in my head. I winced and closed my eyes, and Amethyst growled in pain. Durza was coming… That was the sound of him creating his black magic and black spirits dragon only a Shade as he could create.

I slowly lifted my head as they quickly tied my hands and looked up at the sky, pained from the ringing in my head from his approach. Eragon watched, then followed my gaze and saw Durza. He blinked, then growled and ran and got back on Saphira to fight the battle against him that would later become legend of Eragon the Dragon Rider against the darkest Shade, Durza, but that would also end in his being partially crippled. I watched as he flew up to meet Durza in a battle of strengths. The soldiers drug me off the plateau, Amethyst following behind. While they had been tying me, some others had chained her wings down and chained her mouth closed.

I didn't know that that was the last time I would be seeing him until after all this was over with. I slowly followed the soldiers, who were leading me down a secret tunnel away from battle, just big enough for Amethyst to follow. Soon we came to a large room that had a thick, reinforced door. I sighed and shrugged and went in and when Amethyst had squeezed in, they closed it and locked it. I knew if I wanted to I could get out, or Amethyst could break it, but I didn't really want to. I sank down and closed my eyes. Amethyst lay down and curled up around me.


	17. Sad Meeting

Several hours later, during which I had taken a restless nap only to wake up, shaking and fearful from what I saw in the dream, a dream of Durza killing Eragon in the battle and destroying the rest and returning Amethyst and I to Galbatorix, who was very angry. I had awoken before the dream continued to what he would do to us. I looked at Amethyst then looked around and curled up. A few hours later, a guard brought food and water for me and Amethyst both, and I already knew they probably had some potion of something on it similar to what Galbatorix had used to suppress the use of magic. I didn't care though. I took it and looked up. The guard looked at me then away and went to leave. "Wait… May I ask something?" I said quietly, before he could leave. He blinked and paused, then turned.

"I suppose…" Obviously Eragon knew I wouldn't try to escape…. He had known in the look of my eyes probably. But I also knew there was many other guards outside the room incase I did try.

I nodded and looked down to figure out how I would word this, then sighed and looked up. "What has happened? I'm supposing the battle is over since you have come with some food, but… What happened between Eragon and Durza?" I saw surprise and a tinge of sadness in the guards' eyes. But it only took him a second to recover from it.

"Eragon defeated that accursed Shade, but at a grave cost. I'm sure when he wakes, if he does, he'll come if he is able." He left as I stood there, shocked and confused.

_What did Durza do to him? Is he badly wounded? Oh gods…. I caused this…. I should have told Galbatorix I __**could**__ take care of this on my own… My hesitation caused him to send that cursed Shade… _I slowly sank against the wall of the cell as these thoughts and similar ones washed through my mind and worry and anger and sadness washed over me as well. Amethyst watched me, knowing that she could do nothing to clear these thoughts from my head, and only gently nuzzled me.

She whispered softly _I'm sure he'll be fine… He's always been a strong boy, at least as long as I can remember and that I've heard you talk about, and I'm sure, based off the gentle looks he gave you before Durza came and the instructions he told the guards, he still cares for you a little. Do not worry… Rest and eat… _She said softly in my head. I only heard the last little bit though, but nodded quietly and forced my thoughts away and ate, thinking still of him. As I ate, my mind became slightly fuzzy from that medicine. I sighed and drank the water and pushed it away and laid down and slowly fell into a dreamless sleep, exhausted.

Several weeks passed before I heard a familiar voice coming down the hall. I had been moved to different cells, which were larger but easier to guard, and Amethyst in a different one. I looked up, disbelieving. I had thought he was dead, since no one said anything other.

"I will be seeing her, and will be alone. Yes you guards can stay out here, but I will be in there alone. No worries…" I heard it and knew now it was no dream or no lie. It was him… He was alive… I looked at the door of the cell as I heard a guard say "Yes, Shadeslayer" and the door open. I looked away just as it did so, worried that if I looked it would turn out to be a lie, me fooling myself. I heard nothing for a moment then quiet footsteps into the cell towards me and the door close. I slowly opened my eyes, which at some point had closed, and slowly looked over. He stood just a few feet away, looking at me surprised and sadly. My eyes widened and my heart skipped a beat. After a moment, I lowered my eyes and looked away.

Eragon sighed and went over and sat against the wall, wincing and biting his lip painfully. I saw and blinked, then sighed. "Why are you here..?" I asked quietly, looking away. He sighed.

"I can't come see a friend?" He said, just as quietly. I blinked and looked up and looked at him.

"Yo-You still consider me a… a friend?" I whispered, shocked. He nodded.

"Of course…" He said gently. I blinked, then sighed and looked away.

"You shouldn't… You should just…. Just stay away I guess…." I said quietly, sadly. I didn't want him too, but he probably should. I sighed. He blinked.

"Why should I?"

I sighed. "It'd just be safer… I don't want something to happen…" He sighed.

"If you're worrying about Galbatorix, don't… He won't get you, ever." He said quietly.

I sighed and looked away. "That's not it… It's just… I don't know how to word it…" I said quietly, sadly. He blinked, then sighed.

"Would it put you at ease more?" I nodded. He sighed and nodded and got up slowly, painfully, for a reason I did not yet know of. "So be it…" I heard him say quietly, walking to the cell door and waiting for the guard to open it. I blinked, then sighed and looked away as he looked over before walking out.

"Bye, Eragon…" I whispered. I heard it close and lock again and I sighed and got up and sat in the corner and curled up, holding back tears of worry and stress. I'd never be able to be able to repair this friendship… I just couldn't see how any more… I curled up and finally quietly cried to sleep, just because I felt horrible about letting this all happen, especially to my best friend.


	18. Reuniting Friendship

Chapter 18: Reuniting Friendship

When I next awoke, I found myself in a much different cell. I blinked wearily and slowly forced myself upright and blinked and looked around. The last I remembered was crying to sleep after Eragon had left, after I had told him that we should no longer be friends, so I could not have a chance to inadvertently hurt him. I looked around the cell and blinked. It was still rock walls, but there was a true bed, though not a very well made one. It was a frame and a small, thin blanket as a cushion over slabs of wood, and another thin blanket for sleeping under, or to be used as another layer of cushion if I wanted, I suppose. I looked around and saw a stone door with a small hole cut in the top with iron bars in it to prevent me from reaching through, and even without trying to use a spell to sense it, I knew it would have been reinforced with magic to prevent me from escaping, even with Galbatorix's magic. And, there was no Amethyst here with me.

_No, little one… They are keeping me in a cage within a cave away from you… Only barely near enough to still converse. _I heard her voice ring in my head, although very distant and weak sounding through the distance and stone in the way.

_I am only glad that they did allow us to stay near enough to talk, though this connection is straining to the minds. I am glad you are well, though. _I thought back, slowly lying back down on the rather uncomfortable slab, closing my eyes.

_Yes. Though, I do not know how you do not see how much it is hurting Eragon to have you penned up like this. He comes and speaks to me often. It has been several weeks since you last awoke._

I blinked, sitting up. _Several weeks?! Please tell me you are lying. Please…_

_Sadly, no. But it is truly tormenting him, as well as the others, to have you penned up so. While you have been unconscious, though, they have been doing much. He has not told me many details of course, but they are already rebuilding their city and clearing the tunnels… Also, they have been using their magicians to look through your mind while you oblivious to the world… They were looking for anything they could use to help them against Galbatorix or that would give them the ability to allow us out to wander and help. But the King covered it too well. He was very careful when conversing with us, and was very specific with the spell he forced us to recite to him to seal our service… _I was fairly certain that I had stopped breathing during this, because now I felt light headed, and that also I heard her sigh when she finished.

_I cannot believe that. If Eragon truly cared, then he would release us to minimize the punishment we ALL know we will receive upon our return no matter what for allowing ourselves to be defeated… _ I thought back harshly after I had recovered my breath and control of myself. But I froze again when a familiar, loved voice entered my thoughts as well.

_I am sorry if I am disappointing you, _Eragon's voice rang through my head. _But that is the entire reason we are keeping you here… To try and protect you two until we can figure out what to do to get you out from under his control._ I sighed.

_Then why do you hide yourself from me? I have harmed myself already when I told you to leave and that we shouldn't communicate at all… That will cause more pain from Galbatorix to me than if you actually came and spoke or even just sat with me on occasion, since obviously you might have went ahead and left me, but obviously not just let us alone like I had asked…_

_Because I knew you would argue like you are now. _That completely shocked me into silence. _Now, are you going to listen? _I didn't answer, so he continued. _Now, I have convinced them to keep you two here by assuring them that Galbatorix would not risk his Rider in another invasion so soon, without even knowing whether or not you had survived and were captured or killed. I've kept you here also so that you can have a chance for us to find a way for you to get out of his service, but first we have to find your true name… This is a very difficult thing to do, so it takes a lot of time, even if you were to attempt it. But it's even more difficult, and dangerous, because Galbatorix may have set a trap to injury you or anyone who finds out your true name, which is common for him. _I was frozen, listening to him.

_Then why do you risk yourselves and each other to find it…? _I asked softly, timidly. I didn't want to anger or aggravate him since right now I was under their controls.

_Because if we can find a way around it and find out your name, then we can find a way to free you, and that is your only hope, unless we maintain you as a captive until either we defeat him, or he us… _He said patiently, though he had already explained. I blinked, sighing softly.

_Would you come to the cell so we can talk face to face? _I asked softly, sighing.

_Of course I will. I will be there in a moment. _I sighed in relief but felt dizzy, so I closed my eyes and forced myself to breathe slowly, dizzy from the revelation that even after everything, he still cared enough about her, at least as a friend, to be trying to help her escape Galbatorix's grip, though it soon dawned on her it was probably only so he wouldn't have to fight Galbatorix along with his 'pet' dragon rider. That thought made me sigh sadly. I slowly made myself sit up as I heard the door being unlocked, but didn't look up as he walked in.

I did, however, look up in surprise when he softly said, "Here…" He was holding a tray with a couple of loaves of bread, and a pitcher of water. I blinked, and then thankfully took it, realizing just how hungry and thirsty I was. He sat on the edge of the bed beside me and just let me eat and drink in silence, watching me. I would glance up occasionally, meeting his eyes, blush and look back down. I knew I must have looked like a pig, but I hadn't eaten since apparently a couple of weeks ago since I had been asleep for so long. Finally, though I made myself stop, so I would not overstuff my stomach and make myself sick from it. I glanced up at him, seeing him just sitting there watching me patiently, sadly, and I looked down, ashamed at how I had treated him the last time I had seen him, and at my greeting today.

"I-"I started to say, but he shook his head, cutting me off.

"Don't apologize. It is not important." He said, gently, but a bit sternly, keeping me from arguing. I looked down. I heard him sigh and get up, then looked up and watched him walk over to me, crouching down in front of me, putting his hands over mine. I looked at that in surprise, and then met his soft brown eyes, surprised at the sadness and pleading in them. "You know I am doing everything I can to get you out from under Galbatorix's control, correct?" I blinked, and then nodded.

"Of course I do, Eragon." I said quietly. "But you can only try for some time… Eventually the King will fly down here himself to retrieve me, if only for punishment." I said, looking at my feet. I heard him sigh.

"And I will fight my best to protect you from him if that occurs soon. I will not lose my dear friend to the King yet again, without fighting my best." As he spoke, I felt a slightly familiar mind brush against mine, one I recognized as Saphira's, allowing her into my thoughts.

_I will fight as long as needed to protect you and young Amethyst, Elizabeth. _I heard her clear voice in my head. I closed my eyes.

"Thank you. Both of you." I said softly, knowing Saphira heard me. She purred comfortingly in my mind before retreating again. I looked at Eragon. He looked back at me and smiled warmly. He stood and sighed, looking at me.

"I must go. Try to relax and be patient with us and anyone who comes in. They're only trying to help." He said, leaning over and kissing my forehead, which made me blink and look at him. He just turned and left without explaining that kiss to my forehead, which had strangely sent my heart racing. Maybe it was only a sign of our reunited friendship, or maybe it was a small sign of something much deeper than that…


	19. Update!

***I want to let everyone know, I will be re-reading and editing my stories one chapter at a time, in order to A. Refresh my memory of them, B. Catch some mistakes made and attempt to fix them, and C. Try to explain some confusion. If you have suggestions on things to clarify or add too, feel free to PM me these suggestions. Thanks for being patient! I promise I haven't quit my stories!***


End file.
